The Forbidden Hours
by Shaila Lynne
Summary: Bella Swan decides to go to Seattle for the day to browse for books. While there she meets the gorgeous Edward Cullen. They hit it off and agree to meet again. Bella is besotted and Edward is very interested. Will they find love?   My very first fan-fic
1. Chapter 1 Seattle

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 1**

It was another rainy, overcast day in Forks, Washington. I have been basically stuck in the house since moving here the day after my junior year ended in Phoenix, Arizona. My mother, Renee had just remarried over Christmas break and struggled with wanting to go with Phil and staying home with me. I decided that at the end of the year I would move in with my Dad, Charlie. And so to the ever rainy and cloudy town of Forks I went just two days after the end of my Junior class. I had two more months to go before starting my Senior year and was running out of decent books to read. Forks had a limited library, if it was even worth being called that.

I sighed and started up the second hand computer Charlie had gotten for me. Renee had requested it so she would have a way to leave me emails and I would have a way to do the research that would be needed for school. I ran down stairs changed over the clothes in the washer and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. By the time I made it upstairs the computer was up and running. I found what I was looking for in a short time. The bookstore even included a coffee shop. I wrote down the address and called Charlie at work. He wasn't in so I just left word that I was heading to a bookstore in Seattle and would be back before dinner.

I had browsed the book section for over an hour, finally settling on a biography. "Why not." I thought. I paid for the book and wandered into the coffee shop. I stood in line behind a guy with bronze colored hair and a dark chocolate jacket. From the door I heard a few other people enter the little shop behind me. As I waited I glanced back and noticed it was just a few immature boys acting idiots. The calmed down for few seconds once behind me, but started wrestling again soon after. Then just as the guy with bronze hair turned, the guys behind her bumped her sending her right into the poor guy and his coffee.

Lucky for me the man was able to hold his coffee steady as he also steadied me. "Are you okay, Miss?" asked the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"Y-yes. I am so sorry. The boys behind me, they were uh goofing off a-and…." I trailed off after I noticed how green his eyes were.

"Please, let me get you a cup of coffee. What would you like?" He asked.

"I couldn't possibly let you buy me coffee, I am the one to bump into you." I laughed as I looked forward at the lady waiting for me to order. I told her to give me the vanilla cream latte and went to reach into my purse for my wallet. When I looked up the bronze haired man was already paying for my coffee. He looked down and smiled at me sheepishly. " Sit with me? Please?" he asked. Well what else could I do. His green eyes pleaded with me and I finally nodded and followed him to one of the corner booths.

He set our coffees down and then reached over taking my chair and pulling it out for me before seating himself. " I am Edward, by the way."

I stared for a moment. Who was this man? "Oh, uh I'm Bella." Oh how lame of me. Here I am sitting with the most gorgeous man to walk the earth and I can't even tell him my name without stuttering. " Are you from around here?" I asked taking in a deep breath. Wow. He smelled so nice.

"No, I just moved a little community a little ways out of Port Angeles. I am hoping to get a teaching position at one of the nearby schools."

"What do you teach?"

"English Literature. What about you? Do you live around here?"

"No I live closer to Port Angeles too. In Forks. Well it's about two hours away. English Lit.? I was thinking that I would major in English." I rambled on. I picked up my coffee not knowing what to say next.

"Hmm, maybe we could meet up then sometime. In Port Angeles. Have coffee again?" He smiled down at me seeming a little amused.

"S-sure." I mumbled before I could think of good excuse. I mean who would willingly want to drink coffee with me. Plain ole Isabella Swan.

We talked for a few minutes until we both had finished our coffees. We exchanged numbers and then I stood up noticing the time. " Thank you for the coffee. It was nice talking and all, but I really need to get back."

"Oh, okay Bella. Drive safely. I will call you later this week and maybe we can meet for coffee again?" Edward said giving me the most dazzling smile yet.

I smiled back feebly and nodded then walked to my truck. Did I really just agree to have coffee with him next week.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Blacks

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 2**

**Meet the Blacks**

I woke up the next morning feeling excited. I hoped that Edward would call sometime this week. It would break the monotony of what my life has been for the last month. Plus, I just couldn't wait to see him again. Edward was gorgeous. Perfect. He was my Adonis. His bronze hair was uncontrollably tidy, his emerald green eyes were deep and full of his soul, and his smile could take away my breath. I pulled myself out of my daydream of Edward when I heard my dad moving around the kitchen. I ran downstairs to see what was going on.

" Bacon and Eggs, Bells?" my father asked. I just looked at him cautiously. " Oh, come on now, Bella, it won't kill you."

"Um sure Cha- Dad, I can _try_ it." I said. I took a small bites of my bacon and eggs hoping it would taste good. Charlie can't cook much. " Wow, Dad, this actually tastes decent." Okay so he can cook bacon and eggs but I didn't want to encourage him to do to much cooking.

"Hey, Bells, would I be a terrible father if I went fishing with Billy Black today? It's been a little over a month since we've gone?"

"Is that what this is about. You should go Dad. You know I don't fish and you don't have to spend all your time with me, you know?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just didn't want you to feel like I was leaving you. You just got here and all." Charlie muttered quietly.

"Dad, I've been here over a month. Go. Go have fun with Billy Black. Bring home some fish tonight and I will fry it up. I'm just going to be around here. Cleaning, maybe go grocery shopping" With that said my dad cringed at the idea of grocery shopping and got up to get his fishing gear from the hall closet and left. I began cleaning up the breakfast dishes up and then started a load of laundry. I sat down and made a list of the items I would need from the grocery store, tossed the clothes in the dryer and headed out the door. Grocery shopping didn't take long and I was back home putting the food away before lunch time came. I grabbed the clothes from the dryer, folded, and put them away. I looked around the house for anything that could be improved upon. Everything was in order so I ran upstairs and grabbed my new book.

The sun had came out while I was putting the clothes away and it wasn't raining, so I decided that I would it outside today and read. I must have feel asleep because the next thing I heard was Charlie calling my name.

I met Charlie at the back door. " Sorry Dad, I must have fell asleep reading. Do you have the fish?"

"Yeah, right here Bells." He said handing me a gallon bag of fish. " I hope you don't mind but Billy and his son came by to watch the game. You think there will be plenty?"

" Sure, I got big bag of potatoes today so I will make extra fries." I reassured him. Who could eat a gallon of fish anyhow? I walked past Charlie and into the kitchen and began getting thing ready to batter and fry the fish.

"Hey! Remember me?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind me. I turned to find a boy not much younger than me beaming at me. I just stared. I didn't honestly know who was. " I'm the guy you and my sisters use to make me eat mud pies?"

I thought back a few minutes. Rachel. And hmmm?...Sara? Rebecca? Oh who knows…. They had a little brother, just two years younger than us. Jack. No. Jake. Close. Jacob! " Hey Jacob. It's been years since I have seen you." I said.

" Yeah. Well, do you need any help in here. I'm sorry we jut barged in here with out notice. My dad wanted to watch the game on the big screen."

" No trouble. Not at all. If you want to help though you can finish slicing the potatoes and I will start the fish frying. The grease is hot enough now." Jacob took the knife from me and began slicing the potatoes. While I fried the fish Jacob and I talked about what we had been doing the last 10 years or so. When we were finished cooking we piled everything on four plates and joined Billy and Charlie in the living room for the game. I sat back and feigned interest as the guys cheered on. After the game the Black left and I cleaned up. Told Charlie goodnight and then ran upstairs to shower. I got in my comfortable sweats and tank top and laid in bed reading before drifting off to sleep and dreaming of coffee with Edward once again.

The rest of the week went by almost the same. It was Thursday before Edward called and asked me if I could meet him in Port Angeles Saturday afternoon. I agreed and wrote down the address to the coffee shop. We hadn't been on the phone long when I heard one of his friends calling in the background. "Hey I better go. Emmett gets a bit unpredictable when you make him wait to long. Meet you Saturday though?"

" Yes. Of course. See you Saturday. Bye." I said. I heard soft click so hung up and fell back onto my bed. He called. He actually called. And I was going to meet him for coffee the day after tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to Know You

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 3**

**Getting to Know You**

I awoke late Saturday morning and ran excitedly from my room. I showered and then spent the next thirty minutes trying to decide what to wear. I finally decided on a pair of blue jeans and a royal blue camisole. Over that I layered a white button down shirt and tossed on a pair of blue ballet type flats. I couldn't wait to meet Edward once again. I was a bit nervous that he would find me so plain. I could in no way match his beauty. He was perfection, with his strong jaw and chiseled nose. His eyes were such a stunning color of green that set off his bronzed locks perfectly. I stared at my dull reflection. My brown eyes took in my mahogany locks and everyday "girl next door" looks. How would anyone find me attractive? Before I could dwell to long, I reached for my brush and combed through my hair. It fell in loose waves to the middle of my back. I slapped on some lip gloss and shrugged. Looking in the mirror one last time, I thought that it might be time to invest in a little more make up than lip gloss, with a shudder. I ran down stairs nearly tripping halfway down. It's a good thing Charlie had installed a banister a week after I moved here. I glanced at the clock and realized that I had about two hours before I had to meet Edward. In my old truck it would take every bit of that just to get to Port Angeles. I sighed and grabbed my purse and my keys and headed out.

Thankfully Charlie didn't give me much of a fight about going to Port Angeles. I had claimed I wanted to get a head start on few items for school and would have better luck finding them somewhere a bit larger than Forks. As I drove, my mind took in all of the green scenery that made up the background to this dreary town. It didn't take long before I was outside of town and on the wooded highway heading to what I hoped would be the best afternoon of my life.

I arrived at the coffee shop with only a couple minutes to spare. I glanced in my rear view mirror and told myself that it was okay. I could do this. It's just coffee and talking. I would survive. I glanced at the coffee shop and noticed Edward was waving at me from a seat next to the big bay window of the little shop. I smiled and waved back before stepping out of my truck and heading in. Edward met me at the door and took my hand as he led me back to his table. I smiled shyly as he pulled my chair out. He flashed me one of his dazzling smiles and I swear my heart stopped beating once again. I nearly froze to the spot I was standing. I sat down in the offered chair before I could make a fool out of myself. " Thank you." I told him as he sat down in his own chair.

"It was my pleasure," Edward said once again smiling. My breathe caught in my throat. He raised his arm to motion to the waitress that we were ready to order and I noticed he wore a wide leather band on his wrist with an intricate silver emblem in the center. I started to ask him about it but the waitress was already smiling down at him waiting for our orders. Edward looked at me and asked what I would like.

"A vanilla latte will be fine," I answered his questioning gaze. He smiled and looked at the waitress and told her he would take a kopi luwak. My eyes widened at his choice but I quickly looked down hoping he hadn't noticed my reaction. The waitress flirtatiously asked if she could get him anything more and he just shook his head and turned his attention back to me. Dismissing the waitress with his silence.

"How was your week, Bella?" I nearly jumped in my seat at hearing my name on his voice.

"It was okay. Nothing interesting." I told him. " How was your's?"

"The same." he said with a nod.

"Your arm band, it was interesting. What is the emblem on it?" I asked grasping what little courage I had. This was starting off horribly.

" Oh, this?" he said as he laid his arm on the table so I could get a better view of it. I noticed it was a circle that was divided into four groups. The top two sections had two symbols in them and the bottom two sections only had one each." It is a family crest of sorts to represent those in my family. We each have one on some piece of jewelry." He pointed to the top left corner. It held a intricate joining of the caduceus and paint brushes. "This is for my mother and my father. He is a doctor and she is an interior designer. The next one" he said pointing to the top right hand corner which held a vine of roses carefully encircling a bear. " is for my brother and his wife. This one" he once again said pointing to the bottom left is mine." It held what looked like a tiny piano. "and the last one is for my baby sister." The last one held a pair of pixie wings attached to a tiny ballerina. With the end of his explanation the waitress appeared and set our coffee down in front of us smiling before turning to leave.

" Your family is close to one another then?"

"Yes, well we are an odd sort. My sister thought of it and gifted us them a couple years ago for Christmas."

" How sweet of her." I couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of love in his eyes as he spoke of his family.

"Tell me about your family."

"Oh there isn't near as much to tell. My mother, Renee, was a kindergarten teacher. She married at Christmas and now goes along with my step-father. Phil is a minor league baseball player and is shuffled around a lot. My father, Charlie is a police officer. Then there is me. No sisters, no brothers."

" Must have made for a peaceful childhood."

"Peaceful," I agreed. " but boring compared to what yours was, I am sure."

" Oh yes, there were times I would have wished for peaceful. Still do." Edward said laughing lightly. " You said your mom was a teacher. Is that why you want to be one too?"

"No, not really. I mean my mom was a great teacher. She is very young hearted so she got a long great with the little ones. I decided on teaching because I would love to show people that there is more out there than they imagine."

" You want to teach that through English?" He asked.

"Well, yes. I could show them all the world from different points of views and different eras. They could learn from the classics as well as newer prints that if they open their minds and their hearts to life that it could….well, take them anywhere."

" Hmm. I have never thought of it that way. It is an interesting theory."

" How about you? Have you found any prospective schools to teach at?"

"No not yet. I found an agency that is hiring substitutes though. I thought I will work through them until something more permanent finds me."

"What about your plans? I take it that you are starting college this fall? Which one have you chosen?"

Oh no. Did I make him think I was starting college. I have never made it clear that these were my plans for after graduation. " Actually, no. I am not going to college this year. I…I well you see. I am starting my senior year of high school this year." I said quietly. How will he take this I wondered.

" Highschool." He noted flatly. " Bella, how old are you?"

" I will be eighteen next month." I said trying to play it down some. " H-how old are you?"

" Twenty-three. Bella, I thought you were already eighteen maybe even nineteen." Edward said in disbelief.

"I." I started to speak but stopped as I saw his look of disappointment. "I am sorry. I honestly never meant to give you the wrong impression." I had finished my latte a few minutes before so settled for toying with the cup as I waited for him to reply.

Edward just sat there looking into his equally empty mug and sighed. " Are you finished?" he asked. I simply nodded, knowing that this was over. No sooner had I found my soul mate had I lost him. Soul mate? What am I thinking. I don't even know his last name. He waved at the waitress and she brought over our ticket. I reached for my purse to pay for my share. Edward shook his head no. " Let me. Please," he said, his voice strained and mono toned. After he paid he stood and asked if I was ready. I nodded my head and stood. He escorted me to my truck and waited until I was seated and had my keys in the ignition. He reached to close my door for me but I stopped him. "Maybe we can see each other around sometime. As friends." I added hoping to not scare him anymore than he already seemed to be. Edward simply nodded and shut my door before walking across the lot to his own car.

"Stupid Bella." I whispered to myself as I turned the ignition and began the drive home. When I arrived back at the house I began dinner for me and Charlie. Nothing extensive. I didn't feel like cooking. I had just finished the spaghetti when Charlie walked in.

"Smells good Bells." He murmured as he put his gun belt up and turned to sit as I placed our plates on the table. I sat down and we ate in silence for a while. " Why such a long face Bells?" he asked with a mild concern in his voice.

"Oh nothing, Dad, just tired from today's trip to Port Angeles."

"Oh, yeah, I had forgotten about that." Charlie said smiling sheepishly. "Did you find your way okay?"

"Yeah. Hey I ate a late lunch while I was out. Is it okay if I go on to bed. I'm completely wiped out."

"Uh, sure. Let me know if you need anything. I'm just going to watch TV anyhow."

I nodded and rushed up to my room grabbing my sweat pants and tank top before heading into the bathroom. I took long hot shower hoping to rid myself of my self pitied shame. Instead all I could think about was of Edward smiling and how much I really did like him. I shut the water off and dried quickly. I pulled on my clothes and sprinted to my room. Halfway there I nearly tripped over my own feet but caught myself using the wall to support me from falling. I walked into my room, shut the door, and crawled into bed. Once there I closed my eyes and fell asleep as silent tears fell down my face.

_I am sorry to take so long to get this chapter posted. I promise to try my hardest to post at least one chapter a week. I am a busy parent to two young children with lots of school functions, plus I work three days a week. Let me know what you guys think so far._


	4. Chapter 4 First Day of School

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 4**

**First Day**

Today will be my first day of school at Forks High. The summer went by faster than I had imagined it and I still didn't have any idea of what to expect. I had somehow managed to have not met anyone I would be classmates with. That in itself was an amazing feat considering how small of a town Forks was. I grabbed my backpack and jacket, yelled bye to Charlie and headed out. I pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked next to the administrative building. I walked the short distance to the main office and went inside. The office was a cheery sunshine yellow with an array of potted plants all around. I noticed a girl talking with the elderly red-headed lady behind the counter. They both looked up as I walked in and smiled.

"Can I help you dear?" asked the lady who by the name plate on the counter, I guessed to be Mrs. Cope.

" I'm Bella Swan."

"Hmm, oh Isabella. Yes I have everything here for you." She turned to gather some papers together. I glanced at the other girl. She was about my age and was smiling at me.

"Hi Bella. I'm Alice Cullen. I'm new too. We should see if we share any classes."

Wow this girl was energetic. She practically bounced with every word she said. No one should be that happy in the morning. Especially in Forks. "Sure." I said looking back at Mrs. Cope who now had stack of papers for me.

" Okay Isabella, first you need to have all your teachers sign this card and bring it back to me at the end of school. This first sheet is your schedule and locker combination, below that is a map of the school. The last pages is our rules and regulations. If you need help with anything come back and let me know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I said and turned back to bubbly Alice to compare schedules. She quickly laid our printed copies next to each other and glanced down.

"Hmm looks like we have first, third, first lunch, homeroom, and fourth periods together. At least we can band together and not feel like the only new person here." She handed me back my schedule and wrapped her arm through mine. " Okay lets go hunt out our classes."

"Oh you go ahead Alice. I noticed I parked my truck in the personnel lot. I need to move it before I get in trouble."

" I'll go with you. I can show you where I parked and you can get an open spot close to me."

I simply nodded and led the way. I couldn't help smiling at the little pixie walking next to me. Alice was a good six inches shorter than my 5'4" length and she had black hair that was cropped short and spiked out everywhere. And she bounced with everything she did.

" We are going to be great friends, Bella Swan. I already know it." she said with tinkling laugh. I couldn't help but to nod and laugh along with her at that. We reached my truck and Alice just stopped and stared. " Oh wow. This, this thing must use a lot of gas. We should carpool. Where do you live? I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Uh well, I," I didn't know what to say to this. "I'll think about it." I told her with my best smile. We both jumped into my old red Chevy truck and I drove the short distance to student parking.

"There the yellow car." Alice said pointing to a yellow…..PORSCHE! That was parked at the back of the lot taking up two spaces. "There is still a spot next to me open. Hurry Bella take it before some idiot decides to ruin my baby." It was then that I noticed about six teenagers standing in a group on the other side of the audacious car gawking and talking. I pulled into the open spot and killed my truck. Alice was already out the door and shutting it before I could grab my backpack. I jumped out of the truck and raced to catch up to the little energizer bunny who was now standing in front of her car. "If any of you so much as chips the paint on my baby I will skewer you all and feed you to the wolves." She cautioned the boys who were coming close to the car. They all stopped and held up their hands a if in surrender and stared. They took in Alice's small form and cracked a smile. Alice just growled at them. They all stopped and looked at her with alarm on their faces and finally turned and walked back towards the buildings. "There. That should tech them." I simply laughed. I couldn't help it. "Isabella Swan, are you laughing at me?" Alice said with mock shock in her voice. " Those. Hooligans. Where going to get drool on my car and I just had it washed yesterday!" After that I couldn't help it. I grabbed my stomach and tried to stay standing while I laughed so hard I had tears rolling down my face.

"Oh Alice did you notice their faces. You growled at them. You actually growled!" With that Alice's tinkling laughter joined with mine and we made our way to our first class. English with Mr. McKelvey. The both of us made our way to hi desk and handed him our introduction cards. He signed them both and welcomed us, then hurried us to find our seats. There weren't many people in the room yet so Alice and I choose desks in the back next to each other. The ninety minute class wasn't as bad as I thought. In Phoenix I had seven classes and they where only thirty-five minutes each. When class was over we headed to the break hall for our first of two fifteen minutes breaks. I wasn't hungry and settled for a bottle of lemonade from one of the vending machines. Alice grabbed a can of soda and some Gummy Bears.

"We should totally be study partners. You know your English stuff really good Bella. You could come over after school and we can hang out and go over our project lists and study."

"Okay, but I will have to let Charlie know."

"Charlie?"

"Oh, um, my dad."

"That's fine. You can call him now and let him know." I pulled my phone out and called Charlie at the station but he wasn't in. I left a message with the deputy that I was going to a friend's house after school to study and would be home by five o'clock. I hung up and the bell rang signaling the end of break. I headed off to Health and Alice headed off to her Home Economics class. We met back up outside the cafeteria for lunch. We made our way to the line and both chose a Caesar Salad. I chose a bottle of water and Alice grabbed another soda.

We found an empty table in the back and sat down. Everyone was watching us and murmuring as we walked by. " Gah, you would think they had something better to do than gawk at us like we are prime rib." Alice said glaring back at a greasy blonde hair boy that was looking at her as if she was just that.

" I know. Hopefully it will wear off once we have been here a few days." I wish I could have said lunch went by peacefully but it didn't. It seemed like every time Alice or I would try to talk some boy would walk over to our table and introduce themselves. I would be so happy when lunch ended. The bell finally rang saving us from having to deal with the greasy haired blonde boy who we now knew as Mike. Alice and I dumped our foam bowls and drink containers in the trash bin and headed off together for our World History class. Time moved by quickly with just a few more boring interruptions during our second break session and we were able to make it our homeroom class. Homeroom was only forty-five minutes long. It wasn't to bad. Alice and I met another girl, Angela, that was very sweet and probably even more shy than I am. We compared schedules and discovered that we shared our fourth and last period Calculus class together. Angela filled us in on who some of the other kids in homeroom were and gave us a few details on our teachers. Alice then started planning a trip for the three of us to go shopping for dresses for the Homecoming Dance that would take place next month. "I don't know Alice. I don't think I will be going, but I can tag along and help you two decide."

"Bella, you can't not go to the homecoming dance!" Alice squealed causing half the class to turn and stare at us. I leaned in to get away from probing ears and whispered that I couldn't dance to her. "Don't worry, Bella, I will show you." She simply said and then started to plan the shopping trip to Port Angeles once again. We decided to go after school Friday two weeks from now. " We don't want to miss out on all the best dresses now do we?" Alice had answered to my statement that we probably shouldn't go to soon. Once again the bell rang saving me from anymore dress talk and the three of us girls stood and made our way to last period. It was nice to have Alice and Angela both in this class. They both seemed to have no trouble at all with the work. I however struggled with it. It took over three quarters of the class for me to finish my placement worksheet.

After class we waved bye to Angela and I followed Alice to the parking lot. "Follow me Bella and we can get started on our study session." I nodded my agreement and followed Alice's little Porsche out of the parking lot and to her home. Alice waited for me to get out of my truck and we walked up the short walkway to her house. The house itself was gorgeous. It was white with large windows all across the front and big! Once inside we set our book bags on the dining room table and walked into the kitchen. We were greeted by a lovely woman with caramel colored hair and big blue eyes.

"Bella, this is my mom, Esme. Mom, Bella. She came over to study with me."

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you. Alice I have fresh cookies on the counter if you girls get hungry. I am going to clear out of your way and work on some plans in my office. Have fun and stay out of trouble." Esme smiled and headed off out of the kitchen. Alice tossed some cookies on two plates and we went back to the table and unloaded our English project lists and books. We spent time planning our projects and which ones we could do together and which ones we had to do on our own. We then started on this weeks homework. It took about twenty minutes and then we moved on to Calculus. Alice was a wiz and helped me to understand the formulas I was suppose to be using. We finished in about thirty minutes and bundled our books back into our bags.

"Thanks for the help Alice but I really should head home now." I told her as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Okay Bella. See you tomorrow. Don't forget I will pick you up. Just give me your address." I sighed in defeat and wrote my address down on the piece of paper she offered and then headed for home.


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 4**

**Shopping**

The first few weeks of school flew by quickly. I studied at Alice's house twice a week and once a week at mine. Charlie loved Alice. He even mumbled one day that she brought sunshine into our home even if he thought he might need to reinforce the floors to handle all of her bouncing.

We were getting ready to head to Port Angeles for our shopping trip. The plan was that we would all come back and stay over at Alice's for a girls night. Now it looked as if it would be just me and Alice going. Angela had called each of us last night and told us she couldn't go. One of her little brothers were sick and she had to stay home with him while her parents took the one to his peewee football game. She told us to go on and have fun that she would just make plans with her boyfriend, Ben for that evening and would catch up to us at school on Monday.

Shopping with Alice was something I will try to avoid in the future. We had to have hit every store in the mall. Alice finally found her perfect dress halfway through. A black gown that came over one shoulder and bellowed at the waist and fell right above her knees. It was another hour before she decided we had found my perfect dress. The dress was gorgeous. It was a medium blue strapless dress that ruffled down from the waist in layers to my knees. She found a pretty cardigan to go with it and then took us back through all the stores to find shoes and accessories. After 5 hours of shopping Alice decided that we could finally head back to her place.

It was with much relief that I fell onto her couch unable to move another inch. Her father, Carlisle, chuckled. " It's a bit hard to reign her in once she gets started."

" I know. I will never go shopping with her again." I sighed

" Bella don't say that!" Alice pouted at me. "Come on, I will give you a manicure." Alice had already grabbed my hand and was pulling me off the couch and up the stairs. The manicure turned into a pedicure also. Then she toyed with my hair. I was finally rescued by Esme calling us down to dinner. Esme was a wonderful cook. Tonight she served homemade lasagna, a garden salad, and a homemade pecan pie for desert. After dinner Alice and I settled into the living room and watched a couple of movies. Esme and Carlisle retired to their offices. I was yawning by the end of the second movie so I excused myself and went upstairs for a shower. Then I tumbled into the guest room and fell asleep on the big comfy bed.

I woke up the next morning to Alice running into the room squealing loudly. "Bella wake up. Hurry we have to get dressed. They will be here soon!"

"Alice, what are you talking about." I grumbled at her.

"My brothers. They are coming over and will be here in a little bit. You will love them. Especially Em. Mom said that they have some good news to share with the family, so both of my brothers are coming." Alice was bouncing up and down on the bed now clapping and squealing once again. There was no way I was going to get any more sleep so I sat up and grimaced at Alice.

"I'm awake Alice, but please stop bouncing. I feel like I am on a boat now."

"Oops sorry. Come on, get up and lets get ready." I crawled out of bed and hurried through my morning bathroom routine. By the time I had gotten out Alice was in my temporary bedroom holding a curling iron and a make up kit. There was a pair of black jeans and a blue top accented with cream lace laying on the bed. "Hurry Bella, put the clothes on while I warm the hot iron." I groaned at once again having to play Alice's new favorite game of Bella Barbie, shrugged and dressed in the clothes that she had set out. Might as well just get it over with, I thought as I tugged the top on over my head. The fabric felt really nice and the clothes fit perfectly to my body without being to tight. I did have to admit, no matter how annoying it was, Alice knew what looked great on me. The thoughts barely left my mind before Alice was pulling me into the chair of the vanity table. She spent a good thirty minutes on my hair. Curling it and then holding the sides out of my face with silver combs accented in faux opals and sapphires. At least I hoped they were fake. I sat with my eyes closed waiting for her to finish. Soon she was working on my face. It took about fifteen minutes before I heard her step back and gasp. " This has got to be my best work yet on you Bella!"

I opened my eyes and let out a small gasp of surprise. The girl looking at me in the mirror was me, but was beautiful. "Alice. Wow." Alice just nodded and reached down and brought up a box. Inside was a delicate pair of blue flats. I put them on and Alice smiled at my now completed look. Satisfied she hurried off to dress herself. I contented myself with reading Pride and Prejudice while I waited for her. I didn't finish but one chapter before Alice bounded back into my room twirling to show her outfit to me. " You look great Alice." I said smiling. I stood up so we could head downstairs about the same time I heard a low melody coming from the piano downstairs.

"He's here! Come on Bella, you have to meet my brother!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs with such speed she almost caused me to fall. I hit the bottom of the steps and stood staring at a familiar set of green eyes.

"Ed-Edward?" "Bella!" We exclaimed at the same time. Alice's gaze went back and forth between the two of disbelieving Edward and my exchange.

"You know one another?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, I met Bella at a coffee shop in Seattle a couple months back." Edward explained to his sister. Then smiled down at her and said, " I have something for you Ali." He pulled out a silver locket and dangled it just above her head. Alice looked up and gasped.

"You found it! My crest! Give me, Edward!" Alice said reaching up to take the locket. Edward held it up high just out of her reach.

"What no hug for your favorite big brother?" With that Alice threw herself against Edward hugging him with all her might. Edward hugged her back and then slipped the locket around her neck and clasping it. " There it's back where it belongs" He smiled down on her. I stood in my spot beside the stairs not breathing. I couldn't believe that Alice Cullen's big brother was no more than the man I had met two months ago. The man who after finding out I was only seventeen had never called or contacted me again. Edward glanced back at my shocked expression and then asked Alice where their parents were.

"Mom is preparing lunch and Dad is in his study. Emmett and Rosalie will be here soon."

"Speak of the devil and he should appear!" came a female voice I didn't recognize. I looked over at the now opened front door and I swear the most gorgeous woman was walking in. She was all smiles and reached out the hug Alice. Behind her was a large muscular man. He looked as big as a bear. This must be Emmett. He walked up and threw his arms around both Alice and Rosalie picking their feet a good six inches off the floor. Both girls yelled out at him laughing before he sat the down. Rosalie reached over and hit her husband on the arm.

"Ouch!" Emmett said faking that the tiny slap that Rosalie had given him had done serious damage. He glanced over at me and his silly pout turned into a big smile. " And who is this?" The bouncing must be genetic in this family.

"Oh, Bella! Bella this is my brother Emmett and his wife, Rosalie. Everyone this is my best friend, Bella." I glanced around and said hello to them and noted that Edward had disappeared. I guess he was going to completely ignore me.

" I am going to see if Mom needs any help in the kitchen, Em. It was really nice to meet you Bella." Rosalie said and turned to go into the kitchen.

"Lets play karaoke until Mom and Rose get dinner ready Ali." Emmett boomed.

"Yeah, lets play! Come on Bella this will be fun." Alice gushed out. We made it through a song each and Alice and I did one duo when Rosalie appeared and notified us that dinner was being served. We packed away the microphones and headed into the dining room.

I ended up being seated between Alice and Edward. Could this possibly get worse, I thought. Not only did I have to be in the same house as the man who so openly detested me now, but I had to sit beside him during diner too.


	6. Chapter 6 Change

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

_Thank you, everyone who has read, reviewed, and cheered on this fanfic. It is really appreciated that you have let me know you enjoy this story. I hope that I can keep up with your expectations. I will post as regularly as I can but please don't worry if there are a couple of weeks I can only get two chapters up. I will be fitting my writing in somewhere between work and all the events that my children attend. Most weeks I will have a good amount of chapters posted._

**Chapter 6**

**Change**

"So what is the good news?" Esme asked Emmett and Rose excitedly.

Rose smiled and nudged Emmett on the arm. " Go and ahead and tell them sweetie before you get an aneurism."

Emmett looked at everyone before finally getting a huge grin on his face. " Rose and I have decided to move to Forks!" He boomed.

" We really miss being close to you guys. We put our house on the market and it's already sold. We haven't found a house here yet, but I am sure we won't have any problems. I picked up a paper on the drive here and there are a good many listed." Rose clamored on.

"That is wonderful, kids. I would love to have all my children close by. When do you plan on moving?" Esme seemed almost overwhelmed with the news.

"Well we have a month to find a place and get moved. So by Christmas time we should be moved in."

" Oh, Rose, don't be silly. You and Emmett can move into the guest house until you find a place. That way you can get moved before your deadline and still spend time looking for a home. You wouldn't want to hurry something that big. It could take weeks to find the perfect home. It Carlisle and I over two months before we found this place."

"Really? Oh, Momma Esme, that would be wonderful!" Rose smiled at Esme and clapped her hands.

"This is exciting! Both of my brothers and my sister will be living close. Well Edward still lives and hour away, but still he is just a hop, skip, and a jump away!" Alice was bouncing in her chair.

"Ali stop bouncing." Carlisle lovingly chastised his daughter.

" I am happy for you all." I said lost as to what the correct words would be for this situation.

"Emmett will start an assistant coaching position at Forks when the new semester begins. The head coach is retiring mid-term and the existing assistant coach was promoted."

"Awesome, Rose! That means I can see you guys almost everyday." Alice was really trying to not bounce and she looked like she was about to burst.

" I get to drive one of the buses too, Ali." Emmett said winking at her " You gonna ride my bus?"

" No! That is just disgusting, Emmett! I have a perfectly respectable car I can drive!" She looked like she was going to be sick at just the idea of riding a bus to and from school.

Everyone laughed and just shook their heads. " Just picking Ali." Emmett said before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Dinner went by quickly after that. I noticed that Edward didn't join in the conversation much. He was polite and talked when necessary and laughed at the funny moments, but still seemed somewhat aloof. Sometimes I would catch him looking at me. When I did he would frown in my direction and then go back to eating or would make a small comment to the conversation looking in off into another direction.

After dinner Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett walked out to look at the guest house to see what needed done before they could move in. Alice wanted to watch a movie so the two of us settled onto the couch and she rented something off of the dish. I was to preoccupied with my thoughts to care much.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice yelled just inches from my face.

"Huh? What?" I said confused.

" Are you even watching the movie?"

"Uh, I guess not. Sorry Alice."

I heard a quite chuckle from my left and looked over to see Edward sitting comfortably in one of the chairs. I blushed and turned my gaze back to Alice. She shook her head and asked if I wanted to watch another movie. I glanced over and saw that the credits to the movie she had previously rented where scrolling on the T.V.

"No I think I will just go get my stuff ready to head home."

" Bella, no! Stay again tonight. It's Saturday." Alice pouted

" I don't know Alice. You should probably spend tonight with your family. Celebrate the big news."

" Don't be ridiculous Bella. You can stay tonight too. Since Emmett and Rose are moving here, I will have plenty of family time. Emmett, you and me can play karaoke again."

" I don't know, Alice. I will have to call Charlie." Hopefully he will tell me I needed to come home. Alice was already shoving the phone in my hand so I dialed home and Charlie picked up on the second ring. " Hey dad, Alice wants to know if it's okay if I stay one more night?"

" Sure Bells. I am just going to go fishing in the morning with Billy. You girls have fun." Great. My father failed me. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone and handed it back to Alice.

" I knew he would say yes!"

" Okay, Alice, but no more makeovers." She nodded and went back to finding a movie. I looked over at Edward. He was looking at us with a look of shock. " Be right back." I got up and headed to the upstairs bathroom.

When I came out Edward was standing in the hallway. He was halfway between the bathroom and the stairs leaning against the wall. " Bella, lets talk." I glanced downstairs knowing that Alice was waiting for me. " Alice went to round up everyone else so we could do a round of karaoke." I just looked at him. " Please?"

" Why? It's been two months Edward. If you wanted to talk to me, you had plenty of opportunity. Or what? Are you going to tell me you lost my number?"

" Look, I'm sorry. I freaked out. You were seventeen Bella. What if we started dating and I got a teaching position in Forks? I applied with the school. How do you think that would look? Me, a teacher dating a student? That's illegal."

" I only had a couple weeks to go before I turned eighteen." I hissed to him.

" Seventeen, eighteen, do you think it would make a difference? I would still be a teacher and you would still be in high school, Bella."

" Well I thought -"

" Hey, what are you two doing?" Alice asked as she came down the hall. "We're all her now. Let's go karaoke."

" Nothing Ali. It was taking Bella a while to come downstairs and I saw you guys returning so I ran up to see if she was lost." Edward turned and told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they headed downstairs. I followed behind them letting out a deep breathe and readying myself to face everyone.


	7. Chapter 7 Insanity

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 7**

**Insanity**

For the last two weeks I have thought about Edward almost constantly. I found my self wishing that he would be at the Cullen's home every time Alice and I had our study sessions there. Two weeks and 4 study sessions later, I am thinking I should just give up on the idea. I thought of sending him a text, but going by our last conversation I feel like he wants nothing to do with me. I don't even know why it bothers me. I have only seen him three times. If I was a sane person, I wouldn't have even be this upset by this mess. Maybe that is it. I am insane. Charlie was going to have to institutionalize me.

"Bells, I'm home" Charlie's voice floated upstairs. Well speak of the devil, I thought. I rose from my bed and shook Edward out of my head, running down to greet Charlie.

"Hey dad. I'm not much up to cooking tonight so do you think we can just order a pizza or something?"

"Sure. Call in whatever you like."

I nodded and called the number on the big pizza magnet stuck to the freezer door. Then joined Charlie in the living room while we waited. He found a game on the TV and I stared at the screen letting my wander back to how I was going to get Edward out of my head. I w jerked out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang signaling that the pizza had arrived. I jumped up and grabbed the money Charlie held up in the air and then opened the front door.

"Jacob!"

"Hey Bella. You order pizza?"

"Nah, it must have been the bratty neighbor kids again."

"Oh. Really? Damn. This will come out of my paycheck. Guess Dad and I will eat cold pizza tonight."

I laughed and shook my head. "No it's okay Jake. I ordered it."

"I knew that!"

"Sure, sure. When did you start working at the pizza place?"

"When my dad said he refused to buy me parts for my car."

"Oh okay. That makes sense. Here" I said handing him the money and taking the pizza. " Keep the change for a tip."

" Whoa! Ten bucks? Are you sure? Most people only give me like a dollar or two."

"Yeah, keep it."

"Thanks. Well I better get back. Can't risk getting fired."

"Yeah. Okay see you around Jake." I closed the door and walked over and set the pizza on the coffee table. Charlie reached down and grabbed a slice before looking up at me.

"I thought I heard Jacob." Charlie said looking behind me.

"You did. He works delivering pizza now."

"Ah, guess Billy went through with his threats after all then." Charlie then turned his attention back to the game. I grabbed a couple slices of pizza and tossed them on a napkin before heading to my room. I turned my dilapidated computer on then grabbed my Ipod and shoving on the ear buds. I ate the pizza as I watched the computer load up. By the time I finished my second slice it was ready for me to get online.

I checked my email but found nothing but junk mail and a notification from Barnes and Noble that a new book in the _Anne Bishop _book series I was reading had been released. I made note that I would have to go to Port Angeles to get it and signed out. I grabbed my favorite sweats and tank top and headed for the bathroom.

After my shower I yelled good night to Charlie and laid down in bed. I grabbed my phone deciding I would play one of the pointless little games on it and noticed I had a message.

**Girl time. My house. This weekend. -Ali-**

I smiled as I thought that Edward may show up. Then told myself that I shouldn't think like that. It was insane of me. I could use some girl time though. So I sent a quick okay to Alice and laid down and fell right to sleep. My dreams were filled with Edward.

The rest of the week finally came to an end and on Friday after school I found my self once again at the Cullen's home. Rose and Esme were sitting on the sofa having coffee and talking when we walked in.

" Hey Esme. Rose. Good to see you guys." I said as I flopped into one of the chairs.

"Hi Bella" they said unison.

" The guys have all gone out for the night so it's just us girls." Esme noted when Alice asked about Carlisle and Emmett. Well there went my hopes of seeing Edward again.

"Oh good. We can do manicures and pedicures and watch a sappy movie then!" Alice screamed, jumping up and running upstairs. A few minutes later she appeared carrying a large black case. She set it on the coffee table and opened it to reveal what I dubbed the torture utensils and at least twenty bottles of nail polish. " I will do Bella's, Rose you do Esme's, and then I will do your nails. Esme, you can fix mine since your nails should be dry by then."

" What Alice? You don't trust me to paint anyone's nails?" I questioned her lightly. She looked at me quizzically for a few seconds before we all burst out laughing. Esme and Rose both knew I wasn't big on these types of things. It made Alice happy though.

After everyone's nails passed Alice's inspection we sat down to watch _The Notebook_. We had just finished the movie when Esme announced she would make grilled chicken salads for everyone. Rose went to help and left me and Alice sitting there. "Hey Alice lets play cards or something why we wait. Alice grabbed a deck of cards from the closet and we began a friendly game of War. We went through our decks a couple of times before Rose and Esme returned salads in hand. We chatted about how Rose and Emmett where adjusting to living in Forks while we ate.

After dinner, Rose stood and grabbed the dominoes from the closet while Alice and I returned everyone's emptied bowls to the kitchen. We played 42 for about two hours before everyone tired of it. Esme and Rose beat me and Alice on all but two of our hands. We put away the dominoes and cleaned up. I headed upstairs for a much needed shower. When I came down I noticed that everyone else had also cleaned up and we all were in our pajamas.

Esme put on an old black and white movie and we all settled down with popcorn. It was a nice way to end the evening before actually going to bed. We must have been near the end of the movie when we heard a car pull up and a door slam. A few minutes later we heard cussing and then what sounded like someone falling onto the porch.

"I will kill Emmett!" Rose shouted as she rushed to the door. Esme, Alice, and I shortly behind her. We opened the door to a bewildered looking Carlisle as he tried to wrestle Emmett onto the porch once more. Rose walked out and helped. In the end it took all of us to get him to the couch.

" I got two more just like him in the car." Carlisle said calmly. I don't think Charlie would take a drunk child this calmly I thought as we walked outside with him to help him.

"Is that Jasper?" Esme asked as she opened the car door.

"Yup." Carlisle said as he opened the other door to a passed out Edward.

" Rose, you come help me with your cousin. Alice help your father with Edward. Bella will you get the doors, please?"

"Sure Esme." I whispered.

It took some work but between the five of us we got all the boys inside. Emmett was on the couch. The stuck Jasper on the love seat and then crammed Edward into a reclining chair.

"I hope they wake up with cramped necks!" Esme exclaimed as she took in the three intoxicated men passed out on the assorted furniture.

"Emmett will get worse than that when I am through with him." Rose said as she glared at her husband. Carlisle just fell into the last opened chair and sighed. Esme walked over and settled her hand on his shoulder. Alice was looking back and forth between the guys with a devious smile.

" I can't believe they ruined my girl time! They know better than this!" She finally shrieked. She grabbed me and Rose by the hands and drug us upstairs. She let us go when we got into her room and started loading our arms with an arrangement of hair products and make up bags. " I'll teach them! Come on girls, hurry."

We all raced down stairs and dropped our supplies on the coffee table. " Rose you take Emmett, Bella you take Edward, and I will get Jasper. Make them pretty!" We dug into the bags and an hour later the guys were the best made up drag queens in Washington. Esme and Carlisle just laughed, shook their heads, and went to bed. Alice photographed our artwork and then the three of us went upstairs for some sleep too. We would need it once the guys woke up and saw their new "look".


	8. Chapter 8 Consequences

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 8**

**Consequences **

"ALICE!" I awoke and jumped out of bed. What on earth, I thought. Then last night's events came back to me and I started laughing as I ran out into the hall and down stairs. Alice was already there dressed and with a video camera in hand. Emmett was staring into a large mirror hanging over the table by the front door. The other boys were beginning to wake up mumbling to Emmett to tone it down. As I sat down on the bottom step to watch everyone's reaction , Rose came down and took a seat next to me.

" It's to early to be awake, but I have to see this." She yawned at me. I nodded and turned my attention to the guys. Edward and Jasper were staring at Emmett and beginning to shake with laughter.

"What are you two idiots laughing at. " Emmett growled at them. He took the mirror of the wall and turned it toward them. Flashing a view of their perfectly ruby red lips and smoky painted eyes. Their eyes went huge and they ran to join Emmett in looking at their reflection in the large mirror. Emmett placed the mirror back on the wall and Jasper turned around to look at Alice.

"You're dead." He simply stated. Alice's laughed just chimed on as she kept video taping the whole thing.

"You will have to catch me first Jazz." Alice told him as she made her way over to Rose and I. She never took the lens off of the boys though. " Plus it isn't like I did all of this by myself." Rose and I just kept our seats on the stairs, laughing.

" Just remember Alice, payback hurts." Edward said a he advanced on the little pixie. Alice placed the camera in Rose's hands and backed away.

"No you don't Edward Anthony!" Edward had already grabbed her and threw her onto his shoulder before she could finish. He walked out of the back door and dropped her into the deep end of the swimming pool. Alice came up sputtering and in shock. She floated for a second with a look of pure anger on her face.

"This shirt is dry clean only, you jerk!" Alice screeched at him as she made her way out of the pool. I screamed as Emmett lifted Rose from her seat causing her to drop the camera into my lap. She screamed at him to think it through before biting him on his neck.

"Oh Rosie you know that turns me on but we have company. I think I should cool you down." He claimed as he too dropped her into the pool. Alice was still yelling at Edward for ruining his clothes and I looked over to Jasper mortified.

He shook his head no at me and then quietly said, " Only because I don't know you." I was still looking at him and began to whisper thank you when I felt someone's hands around my waist. I looked up to see Edward hovering over me. He softly whispered in my ear, " And you my little Bella shan't be without punishment either. He lifted me and removed the camera from my hands and tossed it to Jasper. " Keep it rolling buddy!" he yelled out as he walked out of the double doors. Jasper right behind us.

" Edward, No! Please no!" I yelled as I leaned down and tightly wrapped my hands around his waist. This gave me an excellent view of his backside. He was trying to wrestle me off but I wasn't going to let go. I saw a pair of men's loafers coming up behind me and tried to lift me head to see who it was when I felt Edward totter over loosing his balance. I screamed as I felt us falling forward.

Edward and I both surfaced gasping for air a couple of feet from Rose. I looked over to see who had pushed us in to find Emmett with a big grin. He gave us a thumbs up sign and turned grabbing Alice around her shoulders in a backwards bear hug. "Jazzy help!" She yelled to Jasper who was standing there video taping the entire revenge episode. He set the camera down facing the pool and walked over to Emmett and Alice, swooped down and grabbed Alice by her ankles. " Not him, ME!" She yelped as they lifted her off the ground by her arm and legs.

" On three," Japer said as they walked her to the pool." 1...2.….Threeeeeee" and Alice was flying into the water just feet away from us. Next Emmett and Jasper wrestled each other into the pool and a big splash fight began between all of us. We finally broke it up when Esme came out and announced that breakfast was ready holding several large towels in her arms. We all climbed out of the pool and accepted the towels and began drying off. Esme removed the camera from the table shutting it off.

" I think breakfast out here would be a good idea this morning." She said taking in our still drenched clothing. She headed inside and her and Carlisle returned moments later with two large trays containing plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, and homemade biscuits along with various condiments, plates, and eating utensils. We got settled and began filling our plates while Esme ran in to get everyone a glass of orange juice.

"Well, it looks like you kids had fun this morning." Carlisle said as he took a seat between Edward and Emmett, " If all the yelling was any indication. I am sure they heard Alice shrieking all the way down in La Push." Alice countered him by tossing a small piece of biscuit at him. It hit him on the nose before bouncing off and hitting Emmett in the face.

"All right!" Emmett yelled, " Food -"

"Emmet McCarty Cullen! Throw that food and I won't feed you ever again!" Esme gushed as she returned with the orange juice and stopping him from flopping a spoonful of grape jelly towards Edward.

"Alice threw food first, Mom.!" He claimed as he set his spoon down.

"Alice don't throw your food. You're a human being not monkey." Esme said as she smiled tightly at her daughter. "That goes for all six of you kids." She added as she glanced at each one of us.

" Yes Ma'am" we all stated in unison. We turned our attention to our food and soon fell into conversation about everyone's face as they hit the water of the pool. Thankfully it was heated. Halfway through breakfast though we started shivering from the cold December air. Esme and Carlisle sat smugly in their seats beneath jackets.

"Perhaps it is time for you kids to go inside and get some warm dry clothes on." Carlisle stated as we all began to complain about having to eat outside.

"Yes, and maybe the boys will use better sense next time they decide they need revenge on the girls?" Esme questioned as she looked pointedly at each of them.

No one commented we all just got up and ran upstairs to get warm showers and dry clothes. Even with getting so cold, it was worth it to have Edward's arms wrapped around me. I emerged from the guest room to find Alice and Jasper hugging in the hallway. As I closed my door they jumped apart and gave me a look of fear.

"Oh hey Bella." Alice said. " Lets do something about your hair." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her room, closing the door behind us. She sat me down in front of her big mirror and went on. " Edward and Emmett don't know so please don't say anything. They would freak out."

"Your secret is safe Alice." I assured her as she dried and combed my hair. " I didn't realize though."

"I know. We've been together secretly for a few months now. Rose knows because she walked in on us kissing one day. The boys don't though. They are a bit overbearing on the issue of me having a boyfriend."

"Isn't Jasper their friend? Since they know him maybe they would be nicer."

Alice laughed. " No, I don't think so." There was a soft knock on the door and Jasper walked in.

" Is it safe?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Alice whispered back waving him in. He walked over and sat on the bed watching Alice as she gracefully moved about as she fixed my hair. She had it dried and combed down leaving most of the natural wave in it.

" I'll go downstairs and talk with Rose." I said as I walked towards the door. " Take your time." I smiled devilishly at them.

I found Rose sitting in the living room watching Edward and Emmett playing some war game on the TV.

"Hey."

"Hi." she said as I sat on the opposite end of the couch. She glanced at the guys and seeing that they were engrossed with their game, scooted closer to me. " So tell me, have you found anyone here in Forks that has caught your attention?"

" I - well, I.."

" Spit it out Bella!" she said laughing playfully.

" Well there is one guy, but I don't think he cares for me much."

" Ohhh, tell me. He must be an idiot to not care for you!" she exclaimed.

I glanced at Edward and noticed he was sitting on the floor rigidly and beginning to turn around to look at us. I glanced down and told Rose, " Maybe another time. She looked at me and then to were my gaze had wandered to and then gasped.

" Oh my!"


	9. Chapter 9 Anything but This

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 9**

**Anything but This**

Rose grabbed my wrist and we ran upstairs. She pulled me into Alice's room without so much as a knock on the door. " Jasper, out! Now!" she hissed at him. Alice and Jasper looked at us like Rose was loosing it. Alice nodded to him and promised she would come downstairs soon. Jasper left and Rose shut the door loudly behind him. " Bella has a thing for Edward." She said as she fell onto the bed next to Alice.

Alice gasped and looked at me in shock " Is it true? Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded. I knew she was going to want all the details and that between her and Rose there was no way to avoid this. I wandered over and sat on the bed with them.

"Yes." I whispered. "I met him a few weeks before school started in Seattle. We discovered we both lived close to Port Angeles and agreed to meet one day for coffee. He found out I was only seventeen at the time and still in high school so he never called or anything again. I didn't know what to do. By the time we left the coffee shop he acted like he hated me and when I was here the weekend Emmett and Rose announced they were moving to Forks, he would barely even look at me. Much else say anything to me." There it was out. They knew everything. I stopped fidgeting with the bedspread and looked up at their faces. Tears began to threaten to fall so I quickly looked down again.

" My brother is a moron. A stupid. Blind. Jerk." Alice finally gritted out. Rose nodded in agreement.

"I've seen how he watches her when she isn't looking. He likes her too. I know it." Rose added.

"Well we will just have to find ways to toss you two together until he wakes up." Alice said. They then began to plot with one another on what needed to be done. I stared at them, opened mouthed, not believing how they accepted this. Not believing they were planning things involving me and talking with one another about them as if I wasn't even less than foot way from them. My shock wore off and I eventually settled in and began discussing their plots with them. Soon we had a fool proof plan. Even if I knew I was going to hate parts of it. I.E. Alice and her makeovers, but if it got Edward to notice me again, they would be worth it. Rose got up and patted me on the arm, giving me a smile before heading back downstairs. "Don't worry Bella. Edward is just blind." Alice said as she hugged me. We both stood and headed to join everyone else in the living room and to begin phase one of the 'Get Edward' plan, as Alice had came to call it.

"Let's go to Port Angeles and watch a movie, guys." Rose suggested as Alice and I walked in. Surprisingly everyone agreed and we quickly got ready and left. Alice and Rose chose to watch a scary movie and we all filed into the theatre with our tickets. We were the first to arrive into the room, thanks to Alice rushing everyone and telling the boys they could come get snacks and drinks after we got our seats. She and Rose almost manhandled everyone to make sure that they got seats next to Emmett and Jasper leaving only two seats available. Edward would have to sit next to me. They sent Edward and Emmett to get popcorn and drinks since they had outside seats and the rest of us settled in waiting for them to return.

They got back halfway through the previews. Alice whispered in my ear that I should grab Edwards arm every time a scary part would come up in the movie. I nodded and turned my attention to the screen as the opening credits to the movie came into view. The movie was scary and I ended up hanging on the Edward's arm for most of it. Toward the end he reached over and patted my hand and whispered "It's okay" to me. When the movie ended I really needed to use the bathroom and stood quickly causing myself to fall over. I landed in Edward's lap and we sat there staring at each other. His eyes were glazed and far away looking. He reached his hand up and brought it inches from my face but then dropped it to my arms and helped me to stand up.

I mumbled that I was sorry and headed for the bathroom with Alice and Rose right behind me. I dashed into a stall, only to find them waiting for me when I came out. " Good fall, Bella! We couldn't have planned anything that spectacular!" Rose laughed.

" I didn't mean to. I just really had to go."

"Yeah, but it was great! Did you see his face. I thought he was going to kiss you!" Alice bounced up and down ignoring the look of detest from one of the other bathroom patrons. I washed my hands and then we met back up with the boys in the lobby. "I'm starved." Alice groaned as we got close to them.

"We could get something to eat before we head back."

"Good idea, Rosie! I could eat a bear." Emmett said as he looked at the other three of us. We all agreed on going to eat and walked down to a little Italian restaurant not far from the theatre. Alice made sure we got a quite booth in the back and once again I found myself between her and Edward. We fit tightly into the small booth and my thigh was pressed against Edwards the entire time. My skin felt hot and electrified and I tried to shift some to ease a little distance between our legs. Instead it just caused more friction between us and I finally just sat still. Edward looked over at me with glazed eyes once again.

"Bella, please sit still." he whispered into my ear roughly. I looked down at the table blushing a deep red and noticed his hand was fisted and resting on his thigh. Edward stared down at me and I grew uncomfortable under his gaze. I began shifting again and Edward placed his hand on my thigh pressing down firmly. "Please." he pleaded between clinched teeth. I looked into his eyes and swallowed hard. Our gazes broke when the waitress brought out our plates and I concentrated on eating trying to ignore the feeling of electricity flowing between Edward's thigh and mine. Internally pleading for my heart to slow down. Dinner finally came to an end and I was released from heavenly torture as we walked to the cars and headed home.

It was getting late so I excused myself and ran upstairs to get a shower. I let the hot water pour over me until my tightened muscles relaxed and then slowly shut the hot water off until there was nothing left but cold water cooling my hot flushed skin. When I got out I realized that in my haste, I had forgotten to grab any clothes. I wrapped the towel around me and slipped out into darkened hallway. Halfway to my room I bumped into someone.

"Bella." I heard my name whispered just before a pair of arms wrapped around me to keep me from falling over. "Do you plan on torturing me forever?" Edward whispered huskily.

"I'm not trying to." I said quietly as I looked into his eyes. I wish he would kiss me. Just one little-

I felt his arms tightened around me and his face slowly descended towards mine. My wish was coming true. My breath caught when his lips came with in a centimeter of mine. I forgot everything and brought my hands up to his face. I pushed myself into him and brought my mouth close causing our lips to brush together just as my hands combed his hair. This was heaven. Edward began to deepen the kiss and I melted into him feeling his shirt rub down my chest.

From a distance I heard someone clear their throat and I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Jasper standing their looking at his with mild shock on his face. Edward began to pull away but stopped staring down at my chest. I broke my gaze from Jaspers shocked stare and looked down to notice that my towel had fallen and was now pooled around my waist. Thankfully Edward was blocking Jasper's view of my predicament. "We will be down in a moment." Edward called to Jasper in an annoyed tone and I reached down to correct my towel.

"Next time you decide the kiss under dressed women Edward, the bedroom might be safer." Jasper said laughing as he turned and headed back downstairs. I heard his voice softly tell someone that they shouldn't come upstairs but I continued to stare at Edwards chest. I didn't break my gaze until I heard Alice clipped remark of "why not?"

Edward loosened his hold on me and in strained voice said, "get some clothes on Bella before I loose all of my good sense." then turned and walk quickly to his room.


	10. Author's Note

_Authors Note_

_**This is to thank all of you once again for enjoying this story. I am trying my hardest to keep it interesting. UnseenAngel7, I loved getting to talk to you and for your feedback. It is really nice to have someone with such great enthusiasm to keep me grounded and wanting to continue writing as often and as much as I can. You are a very nice young lady! I can't wait to hear more from all of you that are reading. Please don't be shy. Criticism is great too, as it will allow room to grow from mistakes. Just remember the difference between it and pure meanness, please? **_


	11. Chapter 10 If I Could Kill Alice

I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!

**Chapter 10**

**If I could Kill Alice…..**

Alice and I were sitting in the cafeteria with Angela and Ben. It had been three weeks since Edward had kissed me in the Cullen's hallway and I haven't seen or heard from him since. He had spent the rest of that evening hidden away in his room and skipped breakfast the next morning. When he didn't appear for lunch either, I had Alice drive me home.

"so I think we should go this weekend." I looked up at Alice catching the end of her conversation with Angela.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Did you not hear anything we said, Bella?" Alice asked horrified. I shook my head apologetically and she went on. "The three of us are going shopping next weekend to get dresses for Prom!"

"Alice are you serious? It's February and prom isn't for another three months!"

"Don't be silly Bella. We have to have the perfect dresses. Remember the Homecoming dress? We went one month before and had very slim pickings. We were lucky we found anything to wear at all." Alice said pouting.

I stared at her and I swear her lips started quivering. "Fine! But while we are there I need to stop by the bookstore and pick up a new book." Alice returned to her happy bouncy self and smiled once again.

"Okay so this is what I think-" thankfully the bell rang and saved me from whatever details Alice was about to make. We stood and walked to third period. We waved bye to Angela and Alice yelled that we would see her in Calculus and then we grabbed our seats. The rest of the day went by quickly and soon Alice and I were headed to my house to study.

Before leaving Alice 'chose' an outfit that I should wear to school tomorrow. "Please Bella actually wear this tomorrow." she pleaded. As she hung the clothes on a hook on the closet door. "I promise you won't regret it."

" If I wear it, will you let me wear flats and not complain?"

"Bella."

"Alice."

"Okay fine" she said as she slipped back into my closet and came out holding a pair of silk blue flats. " But wear these. They match the shirt perfectly." I sighed and grabbed the shoes from her setting them down beside the closet. Alice left after having me promise several times that I would indeed wear the outfit.

The next day she showed up twenty minutes early to do my hair and make-up. When she felt that I was perfect she stepped back and smiled. I looked in the mirror and thought that I could actually pass as beautiful. " Wow." I said.

"I know. Now come on we are going to be late." We rushed out of the house and into her car. Alice was bouncing around and grinning ear to ear.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"What is going on?"

"Promise not to be mad?"

"I can't promise that, Alice until I know what it is." I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Well we are going to have a substitute for first period today."

"Okay?"

She looked at me more seriously "Bella our substitute is-"

"Alice! Why are you telling me this now? Your brother is substituting isn't he?"

"Calm down and yes."

I could kill her! "How long have you known?"

"Since Wednesday."

"You have known for two days and you're just now telling me?" I yelled at her. I grabbed my bag and stomped out of the car and into the building. I was so furious with her I didn't even think about the fact that I was going to first period and would have to see Edward. The man that treated me like some sort of leper. I tossed my bag on the back of my chair not caring that I was nearly ten minutes early for class. I plopped down in my chair plotting ways that I could kill Alice. I looked toward the front of the room only to come face to face with Edward. He stood behind the teacher's desk with an amused look on his face.

"Hello Bella. Are you okay?"

"No!" I snapped. "If I could kill Alice I would. I just can't figure out what I would do with the body."

Edward chuckled and walked over to sit in the desk in front of mine. " Emmett and I have been there plenty of times. Alice is just exuberant, but you can't help but love her."

"I know. Stupid pixie!"

"Bella, that is no way to talk about your best friend!" Alice exclaimed as she walked into the room. She sat in her desk and turned to face me, her lips quivering and unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I didn't mean it. I swear." I said as I hugged her. She lifted her head and smiled at me and then stood claiming she was going to go fix her face, once again leaving Edward and I alone. We sat not talking for a long time.

" You look beautiful today, even upset."

"Thank you." I whispered back. I started to tell him that I wish he wouldn't avoid me but I could hear sounds in the hall as students began filing in and getting ready for class. Edward stood and went back to the front of the room. He had just sat on the front of the desk as Alice walked back in. She looked at us questionably but then took her seat. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory walked in behind her. They saw Edward and rushed to grab the two desks directly in front of him. I threw them a death stare. I was shaken out of my glaring when Alice nudged me and I looked over to see what she needed.

She held up a piece of folded paper. I took it and opened it.

**Stop staring. You look like you're about to twist their heads clean off.**

_**If Lauren bats her eyes at him one more time, I just might.**_

**I don't think he is interested in Jessica or Lauren.**

_**Do you think those two could be anymore obvious? Jessica just undid the top buttons on her shirt.**_

**Don't worry you look way better than they do. I made sure of it ;)**

_**Thank you, Ali. I'm sorry I got mad at you.**_

I went to pass the note back to Alice, but it was snatched out of my hand. I looked up to see who the offending party was. Edward stood holding the note up.

" I called class to order. I will see you after the bell rings Miss …"

"Swan." Alice chimed.

"Swan, for passing notes." Edward finished. The rest of the class giggled but soon quieted as Edward once again called for attention. I watched every move he made for the entire class, never once writing down my usual notes. I was relieved that he hadn't once attempted to read the note, but my stomach was full of butterflies of having to stay after class. The bell rang after what felt like an eternity and everyone filed out of class. Alice was the last to leave, flashing me a hopeful smile and shutting the door behind her. I looked back to the front of the room as Edward began walking towards me.

He took a seat in the desk in front of me once again. I began fidgeting my fingers as I laid my hands on my desk and we sat there silently for a moment. Edward placed his hand on top of mine stopping me from peeling anymore of Alice's manicure away. " Look at me. Please." Edward whispered. I looked up and saw that he looked a little frightened. My hands were tingling under his touch. "Does it bother you that I am here, Bella?" He asked as his mouth fell a little.

"No. I just wish-" I stopped and looked down to our hands. I turned one of them up to hold his hand. " I wish you wouldn't avoid me is all."

"I wish I didn't have to."

"Didn't have to?"

"Bella, I have to. You know I do. I can't be caught having moments like this with you." He said as he gently squeezed my hand in his. " I would be fired. Then I would never get a job as a full time teacher."

" We could be discreet. Almost your entire family knows already anyways."

"What about your father?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I said defensively. I couldn't loose this argument.

" Bella I can't ask you to lie to your family. Your friends. You graduate in three and a half months. Just wait until then. Promise me you won't find anyone else before then. Give me a chance when we can be open and honest about what ever type of relationship we form."

" Edward. That's a long time."

"It won't be. It may seem that way now, but I promise it won't be."

" I'll wait until after graduation, to…explore….this. But only if you will stop avoiding me like I have some awful disease."

"I promise Bella. No more avoiding you." Edward stood and pulled me from my desk engulfing me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. "Go join the rest of the school at break before anyone comes looking for you. We can't be caught alone together. I promise that will change though. We just have to be patient, sweetheart." I nodded and let go of his hand grabbing my books and heading off to find Alice.


	12. Chapter 11 The Eighteenth Century

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Eighteenth Century**

Last weekend was lonely. I had stayed home, cleaned, and stocked the kitchen of needed items. I spent half my time at the Cullen's and so far Charlie never complained. He loved Alice as much as he loved me. I was in somewhat of a better mood. Edward wanted to be with me. I just had to be patient and wait until I graduated before he would form any type of relationship beyond friendship with me. I could do this. The next week of school was enjoyable. Mostly because Edward had taken over my first period class while our teacher was out with the flu. Alice and I arrived to class a few minutes before everyone else and would talk with Edward until the other students began to arrive. We never touched or did anything that Edward felt would be inappropriate. That included being alone together.

This morning though, I sat as Alice readied me to go get Angela so we could go shopping for our prom dresses. After about an hour she finally deemed me as being ready to respectably leave the house. We drove across town and got Angela.

We stopped in every store imaginable each time Alice decided that no dresses they carried would be good enough. We were on our way to the food court when Alice stopped and turned to both Angela and me clapping her hands. "We should go to a bridal shop!" She half yelled at us.

"Okay, Alice, but after we eat." Angela agreed, smiling at her.

"Yeah." I added. Angela and I could use the food and a good rest. I love Alice to death but there is just no way that I could match her energy. I doubted that Angela probably felt the same as I did. Alice hurried us through the food line and we ate in silence. She started tapping her foot after about ten minutes though. Angela and I laughed and gave each other a knowing look. We took about five more minutes to finish our food.

Alice took us to a very nice bridal shop and we browsed their dresses. They had some very pretty gowns. Angela found a beautiful chiffon and satin Alfred Angelo gown in a wine color. It was strapless and knee length with crystal encrusted band around the waist. Alice told her it would be perfect and that Ben would just love her in it. I had to agree because the dress looked so good on her. Alice helped her to pair it with some strappy silver heels and clutch and some simple silver bangles that where crystal encrusted.

Alice chose a Alvina Valenta form fitting dress. It was in a smoky black silk taffeta with a knee length pencil skirt and a pleated bodice. It had a sweetheart neckline and a was strapless. She paired it with a pair of black heels and simple gold ear rings and bracelet.

For me we all agreed on a Mori Lee blue chiffon dress. It was strapless with a ruffled top and pleated bodice. It had a high waistline and flowed down to just beneath my knees. Alice somehow talked me into a pair of silver peep toe heels and we accessorized with dainty silver charm bracelet.

Our trip was finally over and after getting back to Forks we dropped Angela off at her house and headed for the Cullen's. I was ready to just vegetate on the couch. My feet were killing me so as soon as we got there I made a beeline for the empty couch and stretched out taking up the entire thing. Alice tumbled down into the reclining chair and sighed. I closed my eyes and began to relax when I felt someone staring at me. I opened one eye to find Edward looking down at me. He was holding a beer and a bowl in his hands. " You took my seat." He simply stated.

" I am not moving Edward Cullen. Your sister graced me with prom shopping and my feet hurt. I think they might be swelling. Might even have to cut my shoes off." I exaggerated on.

" Don't be daft Bella, your feet look wonderful from here."

" Well they don't feel wonderful."

"That changes things then." He said as he sat his bowl, which I now saw held chips, and beer on the coffee table. The he was lifting my feet up and sitting down , tucking my feet into his lap. He began to massage my left foot and I moaned in pleasure. " Feels good?" he asked.

"Mhm." I reached over and grabbed a chip popping it into my mouth. "Wonderful." He continued rubbing my foot for a while longer then switched to my right one. Edward had magical hands. I closed my eyes and let myself relax under his touch. Soon I felt like I was being lifted up and floating on air. Wow, he knows how to massage feet, I thought. Next I felt myself being laid down on a nice comfortable surface. I struggled to open my eyes and saw Edward starting to lift away from me. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around him and asked him to stay. "Just for a minute." I whispered in my half sleeping state.

He kissed my forehead and stretched out beside me. He started humming a beautiful melody and I drifted back to sleep. That night I dreamed of what it felt like to sleep being encircled in Edward' arms.

I awoke the next morning to something weighing my legs down. I opened my eyes to find Edward asleep next to me. Wow. It wasn't a dream after all. I studied his sleeping face and he looked like an angel. His eyes were incased in thick lashes that sent a lovely shadow on his cheeks and his lips were slightly pursed and completely kissable. I leaned down and took kissed him gently before taking his slightly pouted bottom lip between mine and gently nibbling on it. Edward moaned and brought his arm up pulling me closer before deepening the kiss. After a minute I pulled back to catch my breath and whispered good morning to him. He slightly jumped back and opened his eyes in alarm. We laid there staring at each other. I knew then that I had crossed the line he had set for us but I didn't care. He looked to irresistible to not kiss.

"Bella." He finally said in a strained tone. " You're beautiful in the morning." He sat up and pulled me against his chest. " But we can't keep putting ourselves in these predicaments. We only have a few more months to go."

I took a deep breath and pulled away from him, sitting up on the edge of the bed and facing away from him. "Don't Edward. Not right now. Don't ruin my perfect morning with talk of the rules." I felt a single tear swell up and roll down my cheek.

"But sweetheart-"

I turned to look at him getting even angrier. " I said don't. Can't you just hold me for a few minutes and just let us enjoy the feel of being in each others arms. Just for this morning? Just a few more minutes." I pleaded as more tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Bella please don't cry." Edward said worriedly as he reached over and pulled me against his chest again. "Anything for you, sweetheart, just don't cry. I can't stand the thought of you hurting." He ran his fingers through my hair and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. We laid there holding each other until we heard footsteps going down the hall and to the stairs.

"Esme will have breakfast ready soon and it's best we aren't found in bed together." He whispered as he put a hand under my chin and lifting my face to look into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. " Don't be sad, Bella."

"I'm not Edward. Please don't be to upset with me."

"No, I'm not upset, but I am selfish. I enjoy you in my arms. I'm just scared of what the consequences would be if someone found out."

"I know. I just don't think I can wait three months for another morning like this."

Edward sat up pulling me a little from him to look down in my face. "What do you mean, Bella?" He asked as his face fell.

"Just that now that I know what it feels like to wake up in your arms that…..well I don't think I can stay sane if I have to wait three more months to get to do this again." Edward pulled me towards him, crushing me against his chest in a tight hug. He held me there as he ran his hand up and down my spine.

"I know sweetheart. We will figure this out. I promise." He kissed me one more time and then left to go get dressed in clean clothes in his room. I quickly dressed too and ran down to the kitchen.

"Morning Esme!" I said cheerily.

"Well good morning, Bella!" She replied back. "You're awfully happy this morning."

"Yup, I had the best sleep of my life." When she raised her eyebrows slightly I added, " The bed in my room is the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in."

"Oh. Well breakfast is almost done. Would you go wake Alice and Edward and have them come down, please?"

"Sure" I said as I raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I knocked on Edward's door first and he called out for me to come in. I walked in to find him standing in front of his dresser with no shirt on. He was perfect. I stood there staring at his perfectly sculpted stomach until he cleared his throat.

"Do I pass inspection, Miss Swan?" He said grinning at me.

"Oh yes Mr. Cullen. I would say you pass inspection with flying colors." I answered back. " Oh and your mom says breakfast is ready. I'm going to wake Alice and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Very well Miss Swan. Lets say we shall rendezvous at the Cullen family table in ten minutes?"

"That sounds simply delightful, Mr. Cullen." I sighed as I turned to go wake Alice. Instead I found her standing in Edward' doorway watching us with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh yes it would be most delightful to join you for breakfast Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen." She giggled. Edward tossed his shirt on and offered me his arm. I accepted and when we got to the doorway he offered Alice his other.

"Then please let me escort the two most beautiful ladies of the house to their breakfast. They must be ravishing with hunger." We all three laughed at our silliness all the way to the table. Esme looked at us amused but just smile and sat down to join us.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, you are by far the most wonderful cook!" Edward exclaimed sending all of us into another fit of laughter.

Esme just smiled and mumbled something that sounded like "do I even want to know."

* * *

_Thank you, bella5755, for catching the typo and notifying me. I have corrected it!_


	13. Chapter 12 Surprises

I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!

**Chapter 11**

**Surprises**

Monday rolled around with many surprises. Alice burst into my house thirty minutes early. She gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek wishing him a good day at work and then pulled me up the stairs into my room.

"So Mrs. West went into labor this morning. Edward will be taking over our fourth period History class for the remainder of the year."

"What? Oh no. Alice, I have nothing to wear."

"That' why I am here." She ducked into my closet and reappeared moments later with a wonderful outfit I didn't even know I had. I didn't even question her, I just tossed it on and sat down waiting for her to complete the ensemble by fixing my hair and make-up. Today she put it in a low side pony tail full of ringlets. I actually beat Alice getting to her car. I for once complained that she was driving to slow and then mumbled when she wouldn't just run over Mike Newton's car that was going through the parking lot at an alarmingly low pace.

As soon as she was parked though, I took a deep breathe and froze in my seat. I couldn't wait to see Edward again, but I couldn't just go barging into his classroom either. A classroom I didn't need to be in for another five and a half hours. I looked at Alice panicked.

"It's okay Bella. Breathe."

"Alice, I don't have an excuse for why I would go to fourth period before school has began."

"Bella, Edward's my brother. I went to say hello and you, my best friend, came with me. What better excuse do you need?" she said grinning at me. I nodded in understanding and we got out of the car and made our way to Edward's room.

"So it's true." I stated as we walked in and I saw him perched at his desk going over the plans that Mrs. West had left for him. Edward looked up and grinned at Alice and me.

"Hi." he said as he set the lesson plans down and waved us to the front of the room. " What do I owe for this visit?" He hugged Alice and ran a hand down my cheek giving me a look that said he wished he could do the same for me. He pulled back and we sat down on the desks in front of him.

"I was thinking of inviting Bella on our sibling camping trip."

"Camping trip? Alice, when were you going to let me know?" I said.

"Well we always go camping over Spring break. I would love it if you would come Bella. Please? It would even us girls out."

I looked at Edward and he nodded his head answering my unspoken question. I jumped up and hugged Alice, " Yes!" I couldn't believe it, I was going to spend Spring break with Edward. We began hearing the other students file into the school so said bye to Edward and headed to first period.

At lunch Edward came through and stopped to talk to Alice. He met Angela and Ben, said a polite hello to all of us and then went to enjoy his lunch in his room. He was stopped halfway to the cafeteria doors by Jessica and Lauren. I watched as they batted their eyes, twirled their hair, and shifted from side to side as they flirted with Edward. Didn't they know he was taken and would never give them that sort of attention. I brought my fist down on the table making everyone jump before I screamed out in pain and grabbed it with my good hand. "Ouch! Oh. Ouch!" I jumped up holding my hand close to my chest. "It hurts." I said to Alice and Angela.

"Let me see." I heard the voice of my angel say. He gently wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled my injured hand toward him. He looked it over and commented that he thinks I jut busted a vein but maybe we should go have the nurse look at it to be safe. I agreed and when we entered the empty hallway and the cafeteria doors had shut behind us he lifted my hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "What did you do?"

"I hit the table." I snapped. My hand had a painful burning sensation now.

"Why?"

"Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory."

Edward chuckled. "You know that I don't find them attractive in the least bit."

" I know." I said in a clipped tone refusing to look at him.

"Ah, my jealous little Bella, I only have eyes for you."

I nodded and we fell into silence as we got closer to the nurses station. He agreed with Edward that it wasn't broken but by the look of the deep bruise beginning to form, that I had burst one of the smaller veins. "It'll burn and might be slightly painful for a little while, but you'll live hon." she said reassuringly and giving me a small ice bag.

"What class do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Homeroom. And then P.E. with Emmett err Coach Cullen."

"Well I am sure that Coach Cullen will let you have it easy today. I hope your hand gets better soon, Bella. I had better get to my classroom before my homeroom class gets there." He nodded to the nurse and left me standing there. I called out thank you to them both and headed back to the cafeteria to find my friends. I met them in the hallway and we headed to homeroom. In gym Alice bounded over to Emmett and told him about my hand. He laughed loudly and told me that since we would be playing volleyball I should probably sit out. He sent Alice to the stands to keep my company. When the bell sounded we waved bye to Emmett and decided to grab something to drink and spend second break in Edward's classroom.

When we arrived we took the two seats in front of his desk and talked about how the day had gone so far. Edward asked about my hand. It was a little sore, but the pain was starting to ebb away. Alice began talking about the camping trip and I found out that it would be only Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Alice and me going. I asked why Esme and Carlisle weren't going and Alice explained that when they were little that they would take them but once Emmett and Edward had grown up, they had turned it into a sibling bonding trip. Their parent's were okay with it as long as they called nightly and didn't go to far away. It gave them a week of alone time that they didn't really get much of and that they did a big family vacation during the summer. This was turning out to be a great day. The only people that would be on the trip were the only ones that knew about Edward and my growing feelings toward one another.

Other students began filling up the empty desks so Alice and I began talking between the two of us. "You're in our seats." I heard a nasally voice comment. We looked up to see Jessica and Lauren glaring down at me.

"We don't have assigned seating in this class. Find a new one." Alice smiled at them.

" Look just because your brother teaches here now, doesn't give you the right to take someone else's seat." Lauren sneered.

"Girls? Is there a problem?" Edward questioned the four of us.

"They're in our seats." Jessica said pointing down at us.

"Oh? Is there assigned seating?" He asked looking around.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Then I don't see a problem. Jessica, Lauren find a seat so I can begin class. Now." The other girls gave us death stares before sighing loudly and taking the last two empty seats on each side of Mike. I laughed internally at their luck. Class went by quickly and I didn't think I could get enough of Edward's voice as he lectured the class. When the bell rang, Alice turned to me and asked if I was coming over today for our study session. I told her yes and we began getting our books.

"Mr. Cullen." I heard Lauren's nasally voice say behind me.

"Yes, Lauren?"

"I don't think it's fair that Alice and Isabella can take our seats. Just because you are Alice's brother doesn't mean she should get special attention." Lauren batted her eyes up toward Edward and I thought for a split second that it would be a good thing to just slap her.

"Well, I would have to agree with you, Lauren." I looked over to Edward raising my eyebrows in question. " However, there isn't assigned seating in this class so unless they physically removed you from your seat, how did they take it?"

" Me and Jessica have sat in those seats since the beginning of the semester." Lauren droned on.

"It's Jessica and I." Edward corrected. "My opinion on the matter is still the same. Without assigned seating they can't technically take your seat. If it would make you happy, I can assign seating, however."

Lauren beamed and nodded. "I think that would be great." She looked at me and Alice as if she had just won a war then walked out. She met Jessica at the door and we heard her tell her that "that was just to easy."

Once they were out of earshot, Edward turned to us. "Be here early tomorrow and grab the same seats. I will be assigning the seats that people are sitting in to them tomorrow." We all laughed at his plan and walked out to head to the Cullen's home.


	14. Chapter 13 Irresponsibility

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Irresponsibility**

The next day Alice and I ran into Edward's room straight from gym. We skipped getting any drinks or food from the vending machines to make sure we got there as early as possible. We ran straight to our desks from the previous day. I half tripped and ended up falling hard into my seat. Edward looked at me with concern and Alice just laughed. I shrugged at them and turned in my seat so that I could watch the door and still see Edward to talk to him. The other students began filing in as break ended. Jessica and Lauren were the seventh and eighth people of our fifteen classmates to walk in. They stopped just in the door and glared and Alice and me. We just smiled at them sweetly and turned around. They grabbed two desks that were two rows back from me and Alice and I could feel there stares on the back of my head.

The bell finally rang and Edward called everyone's attention to the front of the room.

" Since we have a few issues in this class about seating, I have decided that I will assign seats to everyone." The whole class with the exception of Jessica , Lauren, Alice, and myself started to groan in displeasure. The four of us girls just stared at each other smugly. " So from today until school has released for the semester, your assigned seat is the one you find yourself sitting in now." Everyone in class cheered, except for Lauren who looked very angry at the decision and Jessica who just slid down in her seat and sulked.

"You guys can sit and talk amongst yourselves for a bit while I write down a seating chart to avoid any future issues, but please remain in your seat until told otherwise." Everyone did stay seated even though noisy conversations began. Everyone excited that they could stay seated beside their friends. I was surprised when Lauren walked by me and pressed herself against Edward's desk.

"Mr. Cullen, I thought you were going to assign Jessica and me our desks back" she wined.

"Ah, Lauren. Well although I told you I would assign desks, I never promised a desk to any one person." He told her annoyed. "Now if you will please sit back down, I need to finish this chart so we can get on to today's studies." He never looked at her and kept filling out the paper he was recording the seating arrangement on.

Lauren turned and began walking back to her desk. She stopped beside mine. " I should kill you, Isabella. You know that desk belongs to me."

Before I could say anything, Edward stood up behind his desk. " Lauren," he boomed a little louder than normal. "I will not tolerate threats to other students in my classroom. Gather your things and meet me in the office."

Lauren looked back at him with shocked awe on her face. After a few seconds of meeting Edward's angry stare, she turned, grabbed her books, and left the room. Everyone sat silently watching her leave. "I will return in a few minutes. I trust the rest of you are mature enough to handle yourselves' responsibly?" Edward asked the rest of us. We all shook our head and some mumbled yes before he left. Alice leaned over and whispered that it couldn't get much better than this.

Edward came back after about ten minutes with out Lauren and called class to order and began the days lesson. The rest of class went by quickly and when the bell rang the room emptied even faster. Everyone off to some practice, work, or just getting away from the place they though of a torture as swiftly as they could. Soon I found just Alice, Edward, and myself standing in the room. We waited as Edward gathered his belongings and then all walked out of the room together. Once we exited the school Edward headed towards the employee lot with a wave and Alice and I turned the other direction. We made our way to Alice's car and headed to my house.

-**oOo-**

The Thursday before Easter I packed up everything I thought I would need for the next week and a half. We all planned to leave tomorrow morning for the camping trip. Ten full days of bliss. Alice is excited this year. She thinks with me there to distract Edward, she and Jasper will be able to catch more alone time together. She is hoping that once Edward deems that it is safe to reveal our feelings, then she and Jasper can do the same. I drove to the Cullen's home to find Emmett, Jasper, and Edward packing up Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's Chevy 4x4. Rose and Alice were commenting on what needed to go where. Jasper's truck was nearly packed full with coolers, tents, a barbeque pit, and some storage containers. It looked like the back seat was covered with several duffel bags and suit cases already. " Got any room for me?" I asked jokingly.

Jasper smiled. "Of course. We couldn't leave our tumbling partner behind." He and Emmett fell into a fit of laughter. I started to grab my duffel bags, but Edward beat me to it, tossing me my sleeping bag. He loaded them into Jasper's truck. "Well that leaves seating for two in here and four can ride in Emmett's Jeep, so you guys have to fight over who rides with me." Jasper said looking hopefully in Alice's direction.

I grabbed Edward's hand and gave him my best pout. "Can the two of us ride with Em and Rose?" Edward look down at me and stood on my toes and kissed him lightly. "Please." Kiss. " Pretty Please." Kiss. Edward grabbed me by the waist and placed me in the backseat of the Jeep, then climbed up to sit next to me. I looked back and smiled at a thankful looking Alice and waved as Jasper opened the passenger door of his truck for her. I looked down as I felt something being pulled over my shoulders. Edward was strapping me into a five-point harness system. I looked at him with a bit of concern on my face.

"Jasper's truck has them too. We take a pretty bumpy trail to get to our campsite. They like to go through the mud and over some big logs. They are purely just for safety." I nodded at him feeling a little better after his explanation. It took a little over an hour to get to the cut off and another twenty minutes driving though the forest before we come to a beautiful clearing. On the other side was a small river and around the other three sides were huge trees of Oak and Pine. Everyone stepped out of the trucks and looked around taking in the beauty and the silence. All you could hear was the gentle rolling of the river, the wind in the trees, and a few birds chirping happily.

Alice ran forward and broke the serenity of our thoughts. " The fire pit should be built here. Emmett and Rose, your tent can go here." She said pointing to her right. " Edward and Jasper's here." she pointed to her left, " and Bella and my tent can go in the middle. That way we all face the fire, but still can see the river." We took that as our cue to start unpacking. It was mid Friday afternoon before everything was set up and ready for us to just relax. Alice and I set up our tent, then helped Rose with theirs. After that us girls sat up some folding tables and chairs. We decided to use one table for eating and the other to prepare food and drinks during the day and then to sit the storage buckets of food on during the night. The boys made a fire pit, set up Edward and Jasper's tent, then went to gather fire wood.

By the time everyone made it back we had sandwiches and glasses of tea ready. We all sat down and laughed and talked while we ate. Afterwards we all laid around on large blankets beside the river for a good while. The boys giving up on us going into the icy water willingly picked us up and dropped us into the water simultaneously before jumping in themselves. We eventually wrestled our way out of the water and decided to go get stuff ready for dinner. Emmett ran up and grabbed some beers from the cooler before running back to the river.

"You idiots could wait until after supper!" Rose yelled behind him.

"Oh I know. Lets make mimosas!" Alice exclaimed to Rose. Rose quickly agreed and we ended up sipping on them while we prepared the food. The boys magically appeared just as we set everything on the table. They grabbed new beers and took a seat. Alice poured us a new glass of the mimosa drink. They were really good. We ate and played around. The boys lit a fire in the pit and we all gathered around. We sat on the large logs that the boys had laid down around the pit. I was having a great time. We talked and joked, and told stories for what felt like hours. I stood to go have a private moment in the woods when things started to blur and spin.

"Oh!" I said as I swayed trying to catch my balance as the world spun quickly around me.

"I thinks Bells is drunk." I heard a quiet voice from beside me. Alice?

"I don't think Bella is the only one." I heard Emmett laughing from across the fire. I was able to shake the blurry images from my mind and make my way behind some bushes to relieve myself. What as in those drinks? Obviously some sort of alcohol. How many had I had? I thought as I walked back to the others. I saw Edward sitting on a log by himself and walked over to sit beside him. I ended up falling over my own feet and falling into his lap. We stared into each other's eyes and then he leaned down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him. Bring my hands to the back of his head and curling my fingers in his hair, I pulled him closer to me. I deepened the kiss and heard him groan into my mouth. He pulled me closer and kissed me a little more fiercely. I wanted this. I realized. Tonight. Now. I wanted to be in his arms. To be a part of one another. I needed that.

"Lets get you to bed, Bella." He whispered.

"s'kay I need to." I mumbled as he picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck again. He laid me down on my sleeping bag and I pulled him down with me. "Stay." I demanded as I pulled him into a kiss. Edward brought his hands around me and pulled me to lay beside me as he once again deepened the kiss.

-**oOo-**

That night I had the best dream of my life. I dreamt that Edward made me his. I dreamt of what it would fill like to fall asleep after having been exhausted by making love with him. It was the most beautiful thing I could remember ever experiences. I felt complete joy when I heard him whisper his love in my ear and being able to admit that I also loved him.

"Shit! Damn! What the-" I woke up with a start to find Edward pacing in my tent in nothing but his boxer shorts. He had his hands threaded into his hair and he looked panicked. I sat up looking at him.

"Edward," I whispered. "What are you yelling-" I noticed then that I was completely nude under my sleeping bag. "Oh. Not a dream. Wow."

"Wow?" He yelled. "Wow?" He looked at me with a mix of anger and disbelief.

I began to feel slightly hurt. "I don't know what you would call it, but last night was wonderful!"

"It was a mistake, Bella! We were drunk. It never should have happened!" he snapped at me. I didn't know what to do. Tears welled up and flowed freely down my cheeks. I stood up ran from the tent. I stopped when I noticed the four mortified stares from across the path and hitched my sleeping bag around me tighter as I took off towards the river.

"Bella!" I heard three voices call out. I couldn't stop though. I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen and had given him every part of myself, heart, and soul and he had just tossed it back in my face. My heart was shattering into thousands of pieces. I tripped over my bag and fell hitting the ground just feet away from the river. I tried to stand, but I couldn't move. I felt two sets of arms go around me and Alice and Rose both shushed me hugging me between them.

"Go away, you've done enough." I heard one of them say. Then I heard someone walk away and back towards camp. I sat there between Alice and Rose, hugging them to me as hard as I could. I was trying to stay above the swirling black hole that was threatening to swallow me whole. They got me back to camp and when I refused to enter my tent, they placed me inside Emmett's and Rose's. Alice left to get me some clothes. I heard her argue with Edward for a few minutes before returning and helping Rose to dress me. I spent that night huddled between Rose and Alice wafting between crying and sleeping.

The next morning I asked them to let me have a while by myself. They agreed and left the tent. I rolled up into a ball and cried myself back to sleep. I woke up a couple of hours later when Rose came in with some soda and a sandwich. "You haven't eaten in while." she whispered softly. "I know you don't feel like it, but please try? I'm worried." I sat up with her help and took a small sip of the opened soda she offered. Surprisingly I was thirsty. I couldn't eat the sandwich though. Alice came in and gently brushed my hair. We didn't talk. I just sat there. Alice and Rose would come and go. They gave up talking to me also.

On the third day, Rose burst into the tent and got a few inches from my face and started screaming. " That's it. You have tucked yourself into this tent for three days. All you do is cry and sleep. I am scared to death for you. Now you will sit up, dry your face and walk outside for some fresh air. Even if I have to have Emmett drag you out of here kicking and screaming, you will get out. Of. This. Tent!" We sat there glaring at each other for what felt like hours. She turned and stepped out of the tent. " Emmett." she yelled as loud as she could. I stood there looking at her for a moment before I stood up and stomped out. I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest. I stared t the trees in the distance not really seeing anything in particular. I sat like that until nightfall when Alice tugged me over to the fire pit to get warm.

Alice and Rose huddled on a log on either side of me. Edward sat across the fire from us giving me look that was somewhere between anger and tortured. Emmett and Jasper shared the last log. Almost like they were floating between the two sides not choosing one way or another, but still supporting both sides of the fence. That night no one spoke. We all sat staring into the fire.


	15. Chapter 14 Unexpected Reactions

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 14**

**Unexpected Reactions**

Four days. That is how long Edward and I have avoided each other. I have spent most of my time in the tent or down by the river. Rose and Alice have taken turns hovering over and comforting me. Right now I was having a rare moment of solitude. I watched the water flowing in the river and trying to piece my heart together. I had three more days before we headed home. Somehow I was going to have to find a way to face Edward during my school. I would have to sit directly in front of him for ninety full minutes five days a week. Since Lauren had to push the seating arrangements, I was stuck there. I was trying to tell myself that I would be strong enough to handle it. I only had a little over a month before graduation. Maybe I could take Renee up on her over and move to Jacksonville for college.

I was in the middle of planning how to handle the future when someone sat a couple feet from me. "Bella, can we talk? Please?" he said quietly. I looked over to see Edward gazing at with a sad, painful face and felt the tears begin to swell in my eyes. "Please? We need to fix this. I can't stand to see you hurting so bad. I can't take that I am the one that has caused you to hurt this bad."

I didn't know what to say so I just held my gaze to the grass in front of him. He sat waiting for me to reply but I couldn't think of anything. All I could feel was all the pain and heartache that was wrecking havoc on my body. "You hurt me horribly, Edward." I finally said. My voice sounded foreign and strained to me. He looked out at the water, staring for a few moments. "I know." he whispered. "I didn't mean what I said. I meant," he stopped and continued to stare at the river once more. "I want you Bella. In every way possible. I do. I just didn't want our first time to be in some tent with both of to drunk to even realize what we were doing." He drew in a ragged breath and looked at me. I watched his eyes for any change of emotion. All I could see in them was the same kind of pain that I felt.

"You don't hate me?"

"No Bella. I lo- , I love you to much to ever hate you. Please forgive me. Come back to me. Please, Bella?" I felt like every muscle in body relaxed against his words. Edward loved me. He wanted me.

"Edward, do you completely regret the other night?" I asked trying to steady myself if he answered yes.

"Honestly, no. I regret how it happened, but not the act itself. I wanted to wait and make it perfect for you. I regret that we both won't ever remember every detail."

"I understand. I feel that way too. It was killing me to think that you felt that it was a complete mistake. I thought you would hate me forever for it."

Neither of us said anything. Edward just moved over and took me into his arms, kissing me for the first time in what felt like an eternity. We sat there holding on to each other and watching the river. Every now and then Edward would pull my face towards here kissing me. Sitting there in his arms, our hearts began to mend. I knew then, that Edward would be the only thing in life that I wouldn't be able to live without. " I love you, Edward Cullen. More than anything in this world. I need you more than the fish need that river or the flowers need the sun. If I don't have you in my life, I wouldn't be able to survive this world for very long."

"Bella." He moaned. "I feel the same way sweetheart. The. Exact. Same. Way." He kissed my lips between each of his last four words before claiming my mouth with his in a very deep, passionate kiss. He pulled away and took my hand, standing up and taking me with him. We walked back to camp wrapped in each others arms.

We arrived to everyone else's shocked stares before they broke down to relief and then at last they all smiled at us happily.

"The love birds are over their first little speed bump at last!" Emmett boomed coming over and picking me up and swinging me around. He set me back down on the ground and I dizzily fell into Edward's arms for support. Emmett burst full of more laughter and patted Edward on the back.

Edward and I held on to one another for the rest of the day. I don't think either of us were capable of it. When night began to fall Emmett started the fire in the pit and Edward held me close and whispered his love for me in my ear. I looked up and kissed him before whispering back my love for him. We sat there talking quietly between ourselves and gazing into the fire. I eventually grew tired and yawned. Edward picked me up and carried me to my tent, laying down beside me and holding me close. We fell asleep to the murmurs of the others talking softly. For the first time in a week I slept without nightmares.

**-oOo-**

After that day our sleeping arrangements changed. Edward now shared my tent every night. And Alice was happily 'forced' to share a tent with Jasper since Emmett and Rose refused to share their tent for another night. I was going to miss falling asleep in Edwards arms when we got home. Our relationship was unquestionably changed now. No one said anything it was just understood that Edward and I couldn't be apart from one another. We were a part of each other. A part that could not be survived if lost.

Alice was more than ecstatic about us working things out. Rose kept Emmett occupied and Edward concentrated only on us. It left her and Jasper plenty of time together unscrutinized

by her brothers. When Sunday came around I woke up in a bad mood knowing that I would have to say bye to Edward and go home soon after we got back to the Cullen's. My only saving grace was that I would get to see him in school Monday and at Alice's when we had our study sessions at her house. The good news was that I only had a month before there were no social restrictions that would keep me and Edward apart for the rest of our lives.

Edward seemed to be having the same emotions and would hold me against him, kissing me as often as he could. The six of us slowly broke camp and packed up everything. We ate sandwiches down by the river before loading ourselves into the trucks and heading back to Forks. Edward and I held each other tightly until Emmett's jeep came to a stop in the Cullen's drive.

He helped me down and hugged me clothes breathing deeply before lowering his head and taking my lips in his. We broke apart under the astonished gazes of Esme and Carlisle. I ducked my head blushing a deep red and Edward pulled me in, holding me close to his side. No one moved until both Esme and Carlisle broke out in approving smiles. "About time." Esme claimed coming and hugging us both. "I was wondering when the two of you would wake up and realize you had feelings for one another." I looked at her in surprised awe. Completely dumbfounded at her revelation.

"You, you knew?" I asked.

"I know my children, dear. Edward here has been fighting his heart for months now." she smiled down at me.

We ascended into their house and as we passed Carlisle he patted his son's shoulder and proudly told Edward that he couldn't have found anyone more perfect for him. Edward relaxed under his parents' acceptance. We sat in the living room and told them about only the happy times of our camping trip.

"Mom, Daddy." Alice began as our tales were coming to an end. " I have something to say." She looked nervously at Jasper. Edward and Emmett immediately looked at him for answers, uncertain of what was going on. Alice offered Esme her left hand and I gasped. When did that happen, I thought. Carlisle looked at Alice's hand, swallowed hard, and then looked to Jasper.

"I would like everyone's blessing to marry Alice." Everyone was sitting in shocked silence and so Jasper continued on, " after she graduates, of course."

Esme had joyful tears on her cheeks and Carlisle stood taking Jasper's hand and then pulling him into a hug. "Welcome to the family, son." Edward sat still next to me in some sort of daze and Emmett slid out of his chair before rolling over in laughter and tears. Everyone's attention fell on him and his reaction. Rose reached down and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch Rosie!" What is wrong with you?" They said at once. Emmett sat up rubbing his head and situated himself back onto the loveseat with Rose. " I'm sorry" he laughed, "but if you could have seen the fear in our baby sister's eyes! I haven't seen her that scared since Edward told her that there was a rabid squirrel in the woods that would come and suck her blood if she ever told on him for trying out Dad's brandy."

"I'm going to kill you, Emmett!" Alice said as she and Edward lunged for him.

"Edward that was you?" Esme gasped.

"I was ten years old, you idiot!" Alice said as she tried to place Emmett into a headlock.

"You weren't suppose to say anything, punk." Edward added as he held Emmett's arms giving Alice the advantage she needed. The rest of us sat back and laughed at the scene in front of us. Carlisle chastised them for wrestling in the house then commented on all the good news and gave congratulations to each of the 'new' couples. Edward stood hugging Alice and claiming he as happy with her choice. Carlisle and Esme retired to the kitchen to begin supper and Edward walked me out to help me move my stuff over to my truck. He kissed me with longing before helping me inside the cab.

" I love you, Bella. I will see you tomorrow, but until I will be tortured with the wanting of having you in my arms."

"I love you too." I whispered. We kissed again and he stepped back and closed my door. Waving as I started down the driveway making my way back to Charlie's.


	16. Chapter 15 Alone at Last

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

Chapter 15

**Alone at Last**

Monday morning Alice and I walked into Edward' class to find he and Emmett talking. We said hi to them both and sat down to wait for the bell to ring so we could go to first period classes. We caught the tail end of their conversation.

"I don't know, I told her to call me if she got any worse. It was bad this morning. I told her I would come home at lunch and if she wasn't any better we were going to see Dad." Emmett said to Edward as he looked to us. He had horrible black shadows forming under his eyes.

"You don't think she picked up anything on our camping trip do you?" Edward glanced my way looking a little concerned. "The rest of us aren't sick."

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Rosie woke up in the middle of the night sick. She was still hugging porcelain when I left for work."

"And you came anyway?" I asked. Emmett looked at me and shrugged. He looked lost. "Go home, take care of your wife." Edward and Alice agreed to my statement and Emmett nodded smiling tight thanks and left to smooth things over in the office before heading home. The bell rang soon after, so Alice and I hurried to our first class of the day. It seemed like my classes would never end. By the time I made my way back to Edward's room I was jittery from the anticipation of seeing him again.

Alice had came up with a brilliant idea to get me served with detention and I was really hoping it would work. I waited until Edward was well into his lesson and passed a note to Alice when I knew I was being watched. Edward raised his eyebrows and quickly looked away.

"Mr. Cullen, Isabella is passing notes." Lauren's nasally voice called out. He looked up to see me quickly stuff the paper under my folder. I turned back to glare at Lauren.

"Bella." He called and I turned to face him. " Detention tomorrow. I will see you here for first break." I smiled at him and said a swift but indifferent okay. I couldn't believe that it worked, but then again he couldn't exactly give me special treatment without raising a question or two.

When class ended I followed Alice to her car and we headed for her place. Edward pulled in just minutes after we did and rushed over to take me into his arms. He kissed me several times before asking " What was so important that you had to pass notes with Alice? You know I hate to have to chastise you like the other immature girls that go to that school."

"If you can't figure out the answer to that, then I don't think you need one." I replied laughing as I raised up and kissed him. He questioned me with his eyes. "Let's just say, I got exactly what I was wanting." He continued looking at me strangely until understanding finally displayed on his face.

"You, Bella Swan are very conniving." I laughed into his chest as he hugged me against him. "Are you studying with Alice today?"

"The only thing I'm studying today will be you." I answered shyly and slightly blushing. Edward shook with joyful laughter, grabbed my hand, and pulled me inside the house. We snuggled up together on the couch for a much needed make out session. Alice had disappeared to her room to call Jasper. I sighed unhappily when time came for me to head home. I hated leaving Edward's arms.

**-oOo-**

The next day I walked quickly to 'detention' with Edward. I closed the door behind me and went to his waiting arms. I gave him a quick kiss before sitting in my usual desk. "What are you doing this weekend?" I asked hopefully.

"I thought I would go home, to my apartment outside of Port Angeles." My face dropped as I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. "Mrs. West has decided that she wouldn't return next year. She has decided to stay home with her baby and I have been offered the teaching position here full time." I wasn't exactly sure how this related to him going home for the weekend so I just sat looking at him. " I need to go home and pack up. I'm going to stay with my parents until we can find a place we would like."

"We?" I had butterflies in my stomach.

"You and I. I hope I'm not naively hoping you would want privacy once we can be open with our relationship." I stared at him in wonder and awe as happy tears began to roll down my cheek. "I. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." Edward's face contorted and he fisted his hands into his hair, looking down at his desk.

I jumped up and ran around his desk pulling his face so he was looking me in the eyes. "Edward Cullen, nothing would make me happier in this world than to choose our future home together." I crushed my lips against his lips. When we pulled apart he gently wiped away the tear clinging to my cheek. "I was just so happy." I said cheerfully, his hand still resting on my cheek. The bell rang bringing an abrupt stop to our joyous moment and causing me to back away from him. I gave look of pure joy before grabbing my books and meeting Alice at the door. I was so amazed that it took a while before the realization that I wouldn't get to see Edward this weekend crept upon me.

As Friday drew closer, I lost more and more happiness to that thought. I seemed to bounce back and forth between escalating joy at the thought of house hunting with Edward and depression of having to miss him. I was in a very sour mood when Alice pulled into her drive Friday afternoon. Edward's car pulled up behind us and I began to think he had changed his mind. This scared me in a way because it meant he had decided that he didn't want to be away from me for two days or that he didn't want me to stay with him after graduation. I glumly climbed from the car and slowly walked towards him.

"I was wondering if instead of staying here, if you would want to come with me?" Edward whispered. I jumped up throwing my arms around his neck and grinning. I kissed every inch of his face. "I will take that as a yes." I nodded my head and pulled him with me as I went to get my overnight bag from Alice's car. Edward slung it over his shoulder and quickly stowed it in his backseat. We went inside and said our goodbyes to Alice and Esme.

Emmett and Rose were sitting in the living room smiling brightly. Alice and Esme were in the middle of the room jumping up and down, squealing loudly together. "We're pregnant!" Emmett boomed. Rose just sat beaming at everyone. I ran over and hugged her giving my regards and Edward did the same. We spent a few minutes talking and sharing their happy moment before heading to Edward's apartment.

The apartment was towards the small size and consisted of an open kitchen/dining and living area. There was a spacious bedroom and single bathroom off of that. We took an hour to sit snuggling before we slowly rose and began supper. Afterwards we began packing boxes with the dozens of movies and books from bookshelves that lined and entire wall. Three hours later we both fell onto the couch exhausted. Edward pulled me into his lap. He held me for a few minutes before leaning down and kissing me. I lifted my head some allowing him better access to my lips. We broke apart gasping for air and I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

I awoke the next morning in Edward's bed. He was propped on his elbow looking down at me. I blushed at the thought of him watching me sleep. He smiled and kissed me before asking what I would like for breakfast. I thought for a moment and decided on omelets. I followed him to the kitchen and sat on the counter as he gathered the ingredients. I helped by cutting and chopping the onions and peppers while he beat the eggs and cut up the ham. I couldn't help but wish that I would have several mornings just like this in our future.

We spent the day packing everything but the basics of what we would need. Breaking for lunch and a few minutes of kissing and holding each other. When we both grew hungry again we stood and looked around. We had amazingly packed everything up with the exception of a suit of clothes, a few towels and wash clothes, basic hygiene goods, and the items of furniture unable to fit in a box. " Guess that's all of it then." Edward noted.

"Thank goodness. I'm starved."

"Me too. But, Houston, we have a problem."

I laughed. "What might that be?"

"We have no pots and pans. Our choices are sandwiches or pizza."

"Sandwiches are fine with me." With that we headed into the kitchen area and worked quickly to assemble our food. Halfway through my sandwich I yawned as the day's work settled on my body. I remotely felt when Edward lifted me from the table and carried me to bed. He wrapped me in his arms and soon we both drifted off to a sound sleep.

Sunday morning we ate some stale pop tarts for breakfast. Edward had found a moving service that worked on Sundays and we found ourselves on the couch waiting for them to arrive. We kissed and held each other, talking about our hopes and dreams of the months to come. I kissed Edward to end the conversation about Friday's upcoming prom and changed the subject successfully. The crew arrived at eleven o'clock and began moving boxes and furniture out. When all was packed into the back of the large truck, Edward shut and locked his door before dropping his keys in the mail slot of the management office. We made our way back to the Cullen's home in Forks with the moving truck following close behind us.

Edward's furniture and unneeded items were stored away in a storage shed. The rest was placed in his room all by the time night fell. I sadly kissed him goodnight and Alice took me home to Charlie's.

"I put in for us to use Friday as our senior skip day." Alice said breaking the silence as we drove. " That way we can get ready for prom." I gulped and nodded, accepting the unspoken words that I would basically be her living Barbie doll once more. "Can you believe that we only have two weeks of school left?" She continued on excitedly.

Two weeks! I jerked my head around to look at her. I only had two weeks left before I didn't have to hide my love for Edward. I hugged Alice bye once we got to Charlie's and ran inside. I went over the basic courtesies of hello with Charlie before feigning tiredness and going to my room. I pulled out my phone and sent a single message.

**Two weeks and I will scream to the world my love for you!**

It took him only a minute to answer back.

_**I can't wait sweetheart. I love you too. Very much. **_

I fell asleep, dreaming of my perfect life to come.


	17. Chapter 16 Prom

I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!

_**I would like to note my apology for not getting a chapter posted yesterday. It was a busy Saturday. I am afraid that I may only get one chapter up today. I will try my hardest to get two up, but I can't make any promises.**_

_**I had to pick my nephew up from the airport Saturday morning and we spent the day visiting with him and camping. By the time I came home today all I wanted was a nap in a real bed.**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading and for your support. I am truly sorry that I couldn't post my normal three to four daily chapters. I am hoping after today things will settle down a good bit and I can continue on with my normal chapter postings.**_

_**My goal is to have this story completed by the end of next month if not sooner. I have had a few other ideas pop into my head for stories in the future. I have written down my ideas but have not starting typing them up yet. I would like to finish this one first. I will then completely write up the other stories and then will post them as quickly as I can so that I can give you a completed story as soon as possible. I will give you one tidbit though: In my second fan-fic we will be 'revisiting' Alice and Jasper. **_

**Chapter 16**

**Prom**

Thursday came quickly and I was surprised when Edward' silver Volvo pulled up in front of my house before school. Alice bounded out of the passenger side and ran to the door. Apparently Esme was taking her car to the cleaners today to have it detailed and readied for prom. Since Edward and Emmett carpooled to school, Alice decided we would ride with them. Who was I to argue with getting to spend an extra five minutes in the presence of my one and only soul mate.

I hurriedly slid into the backseat and looked to see Edward smiling at me from behind the wheel. "Good morning, love. You look beautiful today." I blushed a deep red when his comment brought loud guffaws and kissing sounds from the ever playful Emmett. It was to hard to not laugh along with him. Emmett's laughter was infectious.

School was about the same as any other day except when I walked into Edward's class. Laying on my desk was an oblong box wrapped in silver with a blue bow and ribbons. There was a simple note cared attached.

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow night. I will be watching._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I sat starring on the box when someone whispered "are you going to open it?" I looked to Edward asking if he sent it with my eyes. At his simple and single nod I began to carefully remove the ribbons. I quickly removed the wrapping to reveal a plain white box and upon opening the lid, I found the most exquisite chocolate truffles.

"Wow." I simply stated.

"Try one." Alice said from beside me. I looked up to see the entire class watching me. I reached carefully in and pulled one from the center out. The chocolate as rich and creamy but not sickenly sweet. The butter cream center was a dream come true. You could tell by the taste that these were not cheap chocolates.

A small moan left my lips. "Heavenly." I whispered. I replaced the lid and with careful detail placed the chocolates in my bag before anyone could ask me to share. Edward began class and time seemed to have flown because the bell signaling the days end was ringing. Alice and I held back and waited for everyone to leave before walking with Edward to his car.

When we got to the Cullen's, I placed my things in Edward's room and removed my chocolates, setting the box on his bedside table. I had decided I would only share them with him. It was then a felt his arms wrap around me. I turned and he brought his lips to mine. "Thank you." I said as I brought my lips once more to his.

**-oOo-**

That night I feel asleep quickly as Edward hummed the sweetest lullaby in my ear. Since the camp out we had never gone further than kissing and holding each other close. We both wanted to and it led to some frustrating moments. I think I was more willing to cross our self imposed boundaries than Edward though. I never did, fearing that we would end up like last time. That was something my heart and my body wouldn't be able to handle again.

I awoke the next morning, finding single long stem white and red roses and a note on Edward's pillow saying that he would miss me today. I went downstairs to get a vase from Esme and some breakfast. Alice came down moments after me. As soon as I placed my last bite of food in my mouth she was dragging me upstairs to begin our prom transformations.

For the first time in my life Alice dressed us both in comfortable lounge sweats and drove us to have facials and massages. We ate lunch and headed back to her house. Rose was there when we arrived and we went straight into the living room for full manicures and pedicures.

Afterwards Esme and Rose helped with our hair. Alice did my make up and sent me to slip into my dress. Rose helped since Alice was afraid that I would some how crumple the poor thing. I went back to Alice's room were she was putting on her make up still sitting in her lounge wear. Upon two people yelling no at me, I stopped myself from sitting on the edge of her bed and settled for standing beside it using my hand to support me on one of the corner posts. Alice soon finished and Rose helped her to slip her dress on. We looked at our reflections in her mirror, and I have to say that I was amazed once more. We looked like something from a magazine.

When we came downstairs, Edward and Jasper waited patiently for us with corsages in hand. In the drive sat a white horse drawn carriage for six. Alice, Angela, Ben, Jasper and I would be riding in it for prom. Edward wouldn't be able to. It made me a little sad, but I knew he would be there waiting for me when I got there. They placed the flowers on our wrists and escorted us outside. Jasper helped Alice into the carriage before climbing in and sitting next to her. Edward helped me in. I sat next to Jasper and we waved bye to the smiling Cullen's left standing in the drive. We picked up Angela and Ben from her house before making our way to the school.

By the time we made it there, nearly everyone had already arrived. Edward was standing near the doorway and smiled as we walked in. We found a table and sat down talking about the decorations and music. I looked around the room noticing that Edward had moved to a spot that we could both see one another. I glanced back to my friends and gleefully told them to have fun as they stood to go dance. I looked back and Edward was gone. I searched the room only to find him dancing with Lauren. I felt my temper rise and looked down at the table. I began playing with some of the decorative confetti that was strewn about the table. Anything to not have to watch. It was unfair that he would dance with her, but not me. When a new song began playing he began dancing with Jessica. Then at the next song a girl Amy, that I knew from gym.

Jasper came and got me for the fourth song and we danced. Edward was dancing with Alice now. I returned to my seat when the song ended and Alice rejoined Jasper. Edward was dancing with another girl. I took a few more turns dancing with Jasper and even a couple of dances with Ben. Edward never came for me. Song after song he danced with a new girl. I was ready to leave, but I wouldn't do that to my friends. The D.J. announced the last song of the night and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Edward's eyes as he took my hand. It dawned on me as he led me to the dance floor that he had danced with everyone else so it wouldn't look strange for him to also dance with me.

When the evening came to an end Jasper and Ben helped us back into the carriage. I stayed the night with Alice once again. Edward was already there when we arrived. He was still dressed in his suit and after kissing me, led me to his room.

The room was filled with thousands of lit candles and the bed had been turned and pushed against the wall. Soft music was playing. "Dance with me, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. We danced to a dozen songs before he let me rest. "A dance for every time, I had to hold someone else in my arms." he had said to me. I was wore out to the point that I could barely move. Edward helped me to remove the pins from my hair and then to settle into my pajamas. He looked pained when he noticed my matching blue lace underwear. He tucked me against him in the bed and kissed my shoulder, my neck, and then finally my lips before saying "good night." I fell into a deep sleep not long after saying the words back.


	18. Chapter 17 Graduation

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 17**

**Graduation**

I woke up in my bed to realization that today was May twenty-seventh. I would graduate today and by tomorrow morning Edward and I wouldn't have to keep our relationship hidden from the public. I began to sit up to turn my alarm off when my stomach lurched and sent me running for the bathroom. Charlie knocked on the door and asked if I was okay. I told him yes that it was just my nerves acting up with the whole graduation thing.

Alice showed up a few minutes later. We would have to attend school until noon and then seniors were welcome to go home to ready themselves for tonight's big event.

"Leave it to you to get sick on graduation day." Alice said as I rushed upstairs once again. When I came down she was standing beside the couch tapping her foot. " We are going-"

I was already turning to run back upstairs.

"I'd appreciate that Alice, I need to get to work and I am not much for doctor offices." I heard Charlie telling her when I made way downstairs one more time.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I'm going to take you to see Carlisle. Maybe he can give you something to settle your nerves down. I started to argue with them but ended up in the bathroom once more. I decided Alice was right and let her drive me to the hospital.

Carlisle was waiting in the lobby for us and took me straight back to an examining room. He checked my lungs and blood pressure and asked me what I was feeling. " My stomach is in knots and I'm getting a little light headed." He nodded and wrote down the symptoms. He asked me a few more questions and decided that he would run a blood test to be on the safe side. Alice came back and sat with me while I waited and Carlisle went to see about another patient. After about thirty minutes he carefully stepped back into the room.

"Maybe we should talk alone, Bella?" He said still holding the door open. Alice began to stand and I grabbed her arm.

"She can stay." I didn't know what was coming, but I felt that I would probably need someone there in case it was bad news. Carlisle closed the door and sat in a chair next to Alice. He sat still for a few seconds and opened my chart.

"Bella," he said looking at me. " It appears that you have something in common with Rosalie." I looked at him wondering what he could be talking about. Once he noticed I wasn't catching on he began again. " Bella, dear, you're pregnant." Alice jumped up squealing. I sat frozen.

"How?"

"Bella don't be obtuse. Did you learn nothing about life lessons in Health?" Alice exclaimed as she came to stand next to me.

"I know how it works, Alice, but _how?_"

" Bella, you have been sleeping with my brother for over a month now!"

"No. I mean we have slept together, but we haven't done that. Just the one time at the - oh no!" I groaned.

"Bella." Carlisle said quietly, bringing my attention back to him. " Do you need to go over your options for an unplanned pregnancy?" He looked a little scared of what my answer might be.

"N-no, I think I need to talk with Edward first." Carlisle sighed in relief with my words.

"Until the two of you can decide what you feel is best, I am giving you some Vitamins and some Promethazine gel. It will help with your morning sickness and at least get you through today. Just place a dose on your wrist and rub it in." He handed me a small bag with two tubes of the gel and a small cup of water and a vitamin pill. Then he handed me a prescription for the pills and told me to have it filled today and made me an appointment for first thing Tuesday morning.

I walked back to Alice's car stunned. She was talking ninety miles a minute about how awesome it was that Rose and I would be having our babies somewhat close together. "I wonder if Jazz would want to start a family right off? Then all our babies will be just months apart." She went on. I just nodded still taken back with my news. I couldn't help being scared of what Edward would think.

"Alice." I said stopping her mid-sentence. "Don't say anything to Edward. I want to tell him, but after we get home from school." She promised as she pulled into a parking spot at the school. We rushed into the office and gave Mrs. Cope our excuse slips from Carlisle. She filed them and gave us a hall pass to get to second period. I looked at the clock and noticed we only had half the class to go and then we could head home.

We went straight to Alice's after class and Edward pulled up right behind us. He rushed to me and pulled me into a hug. " Where you guys today? I was getting worried."

"Bella's nerves were acting up, so we played hooky." Alice said. We all turned to walk inside, Edward's hand on my back. He was rubbing my back in a calming circling pattern. Esme smiled and asked us if we needed anything to eat, as we walked in. I shook my head no and walked upstairs to Edward's room. He followed me up without question and once inside he pulled me down onto the bed.

"Today is halfway over, love." He pulled me closer to him. "Let's lay here and rest. Give your nerves some time to settle." He kissed the top of my head.

"Don't you have work?"

"Nope. That's the great part about having seniors in my last two classes."

I struggled to sit up next to him and when I had accomplished the matter I looked down at his lovely face. He tried to pull me back so I was laying down beside him again but I shook my head.

"What's wrong, sweetheart."

"Nothing, I felt like I was getting sick again."

"Well maybe I have something to make you feel better." He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a simple black box. He knelt in the floor and turned me to face him and opening the box. "Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything in this world and it would make me the happiest man to ever live if you would become my wife. Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" I looked down at the ring. It was beautiful and looked to be an antique.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"It was my great-grandmother's." He answered looking up at me.

"I would love to marry you Edward, but I have something I need to tell you first." I took in a deep breath and pulled Edward to sit beside me. He looked a little confused about my actions. " I love you, Edward. I always will, no matter how you feel after this."

"Bella? What's wrong?" frightened concern etched his face as he wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I. I'm pregnant." I replied before I could loose my nerve.

"Pregnant?" I shook my head slightly at his statement. "A baby. We're having a baby?" He said as his gaze clouded. " Well, a bit out of order, but wow. A baby!" His face was full of joy and happiness as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So does that mean you still want to marry me?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Bella. More than anything." I smiled and kissed him and he slipped the ring on my finger. "I was going to wait until tonight to ask, but you looked so lost and I wanted to reassure you of my love. Just in case you were feeling lost about us."

"I was afraid of your reaction. We only had that one time and you were so upset."

"Bella please forgive me for that. I promise, I don't feel that way anymore. And look at what it has given us." he said laying his hand on my stomach. I placed my hand over his and we sat in silent wonder for a few moments. "When?"

" I have an appointment with your dad Tuesday. We will know for sure. But since there was only that one time, I am guessing January." We laid in each others arms after that both thinking about the future. Alice came an hour later and took me to her room to get ready for graduation. When we came down everyone was there, including Charlie. Renee was even there standing next to Phil

The graduation services didn't last as long as I expected and went really well. Afterwards the Cullens, Charlie, Renee and Phil, and I went out to eat. It was a pleasant dinner with conversation flowing about our futures. Since my parents didn't know about my relationship with Edward, we kept my news quiet.

I excused myself from the table and my mom followed. Once inside the bathroom she looked at me expectantly. "So, tell me, is there anything going on between you and Alice's brother, Edward?"

"What? Mom!"

"Oh please Bella, he looks at you like you are the most valuable thing to ever exist." I broke down and told her everything. She took it in well and asked to see the ring. I pulled the box from my purse and let her gush over it before replacing it in the bag. "Charlie doesn't know, does he?"

"No. I'm scared he might shoot Edward or at least try to arrest him."

Everyone had finished eating by the time we returned. "Some fall in?" Emmett laughed. Rose popped him on the arm and everyone laughed.

"Just catching up." I said as I looked in Edward's direction. He understood that I was telling him that Renee knew. Now all I had to do was find a way to tell Charlie.


	19. Chapter 18 Charlie

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 18**

**Charlie**

After eating everyone was getting tired. Renee and Phil left for their hotel, Charlie went home, and I stayed with Edward. As I sat down into Alice's car, I pulled out my ring and slipped it onto my finger. "Wow! Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled.

"There wasn't time and I kind of wanted to keep it to myself for just a little while. It's not exactly like you told me the day that Jasper proposed."

"When did Edward?"

"Earlier today. When we came home from school."

"Jasper, get over here. Hurry. Come look." Alice was calling him over from Edward's car. Thankfully my parents had cleared out of the parking lot already. Edward and Jasper walked over and Alice pulled my hand up so everyone could get a good view of my ring. Jasper congratulated me and thumped Edward on the back. Everyone else seemed to be around us at once. I was pulled from the car and hugged by all of them before landing in Edward's embrace.

"I think Bella will ride back with me." Edward stated pulling me to his car. Once he closed my door and walked around to the other side, I leaned back and relaxed in my seat. I thought over everything that happened today.

"Ready?" Edward asked placing his seat belt on. I closed my head and nodded yes. I was ready to be in his arms in the solitude of his room. It didn't take long for us to get there. Alice was waiting on the porch, pacing.

"Bella!" she yelled running to the car. " I had the most wonderful idea. We could do a double wedding!"

"I don't want to talk wedding right now, Alice. I'm tired and I just want to go upstairs and have some quiet time with Edward."

"I doubt there will be much that is going to be quiet." Emmett laughed from the doorway. I chose to ignore them both as Edward led me upstairs saying goodnight to everyone. He closed his bedroom door behind us and then helped me from my dress. When I stepped out of the pool of satin and lace, Edward stood and drank in the look of my body. I blushed and looked down.

Edward brought his hand to my chin forcing me to look at him. " You're beautiful. Don't be shy of yourself with me." Edward kissed me again and again. Each time the kisses grew more demanding. I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. His lips moved to my neck and then my shoulders. He quickly shrugged out of his shirt and lifted me in his arms, carrying me to the bed. His lips never once left mine until I was laying down in the middle of the cool golden fabric.

I awoke the next morning in pure bliss. Edward was still sleeping next to me and I ran my fingers through his hair. He grinned and opened his eyes. "Good morning." He said in a thick sleepy voice. I murmured it back to him before leaning down and kissing him. He rolled me over, his lips still attached to mine. He ended the kiss and moved to lay down beside me. " we better stop before we have a repeat of last night."

"Mmm. And why would that be a bad thing?" I smiled, kissing his chest. Edward moaned and pulled me tightly against him.

"Because we have an appointment with the realtor in an hour."

Realtor? As in houses?"

"Yes, love. I figure we need to find something to live in after the wedding." I jumped up straddling him as I kissed him. He pulled me down close and groaned in pleasure. "you'll be the death of me."

We made it to the first house with out a single minute to spare. Alice had wined that I hadn't taken enough time to make myself presentable. I wore a pair of blue jeans, a simple black t-shirt and had tossed my hair into a ponytail.

The first house was nice. It had a medium sized fenced in backyard and three bedrooms. The kitchen was small and without a dining room, it didn't leave room for any type of table. I shook my head and Edward asked the lady if we could move to the next house. Edward didn't like it, claiming that the bedrooms were to small. The third one didn't have a big enough backyard. The next was to crowded by neighboring houses. The fifth house on the list was perfect. Edward and I both fell in love with it instantly. It was huge, six bedrooms with four bathrooms, huge kitchen, dining, and living area. The backyard was big. It was fenced in, but had a gate that opened to the forest. I wasn't sure what to do with six bedrooms, but Edward said that we could use some of them for a music room and a library. The others could be guest rooms unless we filled them with our own little angels.

I agreed with him and we let the realtor know to start drawing up the paper work. I was hungry by the time we finished, so we stopped at the diner on the way home. We received some stares from the other customers since most of them knew our families by now.

We had just received our meals when my dad walked in. He looked around and recognizing Edward and me, he strolled over. "Hey Bells, Edward." His eyebrows were raised and he looked around as if something was missing from our table. "Where is Alice? I want to say hi."

"It's just Edward and me, dad." it took him a moment to catch on to the fact and he sat down, his face turning a funny purple color. " Dad, are you okay? Do something Edward." I said looking from Charlie to my fiancé.

Charlie's face started to gain some normal coloring. He looked back and forth between us. He took a breath after what seemed minutes. "Well. Well, I don't know what to say. How long has this been going on?"

I just looked at him. Frozen, not knowing what to say. Charlie turned red and then purple again. " You were her teacher." He spat at Edward. "What the hell? This is wrong."

"Dad, calm down. Please? People are looking."

"Bella, we're going home."

"No! Dad, no. I'm eighteen and Edward isn't my teacher anymore. You can't force me to go home."

"Fine." Charlie screamed standing up. " I'll handle it." He reached for his cuffs and I jumped from my seat, grabbing his arm.

"Dad, don't." I pleaded. "Sit down. Let us talk before you jump to conclusions." I gave up after a few moments and sat down. "Now you can't over react." I began when I felt that Charlie was not going to actually arrest Edward. "We met before school even started. Once we found out that he would be my teacher, we tried to stay away from each other, but it didn't go well for both of us." Charlie just glared at Edward. I didn't even know if he was listening to me. "Dad, I love him." I took a deep breath. " And I am going to marry him."

"What!" Charlie's gaze popped to me. "Like hell! You're eighteen." suddenly he turned blue and began glaring back at Edward. He glanced at me and whispered " why now Bells, you're so young. Unless, unless. You're pregnant!" his voice was just above a whisper as he fell back into his seat. I nodded.

"We found out yesterday." Charlie started for his cuffs again. I laid my hand on his arm and pleaded with him. "Dad, don't. If you love me don't do that. I love him. We love each other. You wouldn't want your grandbaby to grow up not knowing who his father is."

He stood there for second, his hands knotted and then unfolded only for him to knot them together again. "Wait until I explain this to Renee." He finally said. Then he looked at Edward again. " and you! I should choke the breath from you and then toss your corpse in the deepest pit I can find. But I won't. I can't hurt Bella that way." he sat looking at nothing. Then began laughing hysterically.

"Dad?"

"Yes, just wait. I'm not telling Renee. You are, Isabella Marie." He laid his head on the table and fell into another fit of laughter."

"Dad, mom knows." I said calmly. This brought Charlie's head straight up.

"Guess, I lost this one then. Why do I have to be the last one to know this stuff. Why didn't you tell me Bells?"

"Because you would have arrested or maybe even have tried to shoot Edward."

"You're right. I wish I would have known. Then I could have stopped this before it went so far." I went limp at his words. Why couldn't he see how happy I was with Edward? Why couldn't he be as accepting of him as Renee was?

"Chief Swan." I heard Edward say. He must have gotten his senses back. " I love your daughter. I promise to take the best care that I can of her and our unborn child. But this, you are hurting her. I don't enjoy seeing Bella in pain. Either accept this or follow through with what ever decision you make. But don't draw this out. All it is doing is stressing her out. Can't you see that?"

Charlie looked at me and his face took on a look of worry and shame, along with his anger. He hugged me to him and said "sorry. I guess you know what's best for you. Edward seems protective enough to put his foot down. Even to me. I may not like this, but I guess I better get use to it." Charlie stood and walked out of the diner.

Edward took me in his arms. "He will come around, love. Give him time." I was emotionally exhausted so Edward took me home with him. We sat on the couch and he held me as I cried.

"Charlie knows." I heard him say to someone. Then I felt Esme's hand run over my hair as she shushed and tried to comfort me also. I was awoken by the telephone ringing later on. Esme talked for a few minutes and then brought the phone to me.

"It's your dad." I shook my head and she smiled slightly at me. " He's calmed down now and he is truly sorry. Talk to him. Give him a chance to make things right." I slowly took the phone from her and smoothed things out with Charlie. It felt wonderful to have my life back in order and to have all the people I loved behind me once again.

Edward and I married two weeks later in Pastor Weber's study, against Alice's pleas. It was a small ceremony with only our immediate family, Angela, and Ben as witnesses. Edward took me to little private island off of Rio de Janeiro for our honeymoon. We stayed in the Cullen's no vacant guest house until we finalized the sale on our home at the end of the June. We transferred Edward's belongings from storage and bought a few new pieces that fit our home. It was wonderful listening to Edward play the piano each night before bed. A tradition that I hoped would be a part of our lives for many years to come.


	20. Epilogue

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Epilogue**

"Edward. Wake up." I shook my husband. "Edward, now!" I said louder and shaking him more forcefully.

"Bella, no. Please no more dark chocolate cherry ice cream." He mumbled to me.

"Edward!" I gushed as another pain hit me in the midsection. Edward was sitting up wide awake looking at me. He had a frantic expression on his face as he jumped from the bed and started grabbing my overnight bag and extra pillows and blanket. He came and helped me to stand, walking slowly to the car. Once we hit open road he called Carlisle letting him know to meet us at the hospital.

"Edward railroad-" The car flew over the bumpy tracks causing my stomach to seize in twice as much pain. " tracks." The car came to an abrupt stop on the side of the road.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Edwards eyes were cloudy and confused with worry.

"I would be much better if you were still driving. I plan on giving birth in a hospital, not on the side of the road." I gritted out as another contraction began. Edward turned and began driving once again.

We arrived at the hospital just as my water broke. Edward came around to help me out just as Alice and a nurse came with a wheel chair. They helped me into the chair and wheeled me to delivery. Carlisle felt along my belly and asked the nurse to bring in a sonogram machine. She quickly grabbed it and soon the cold gel and wand were swiftly tracing my belly. "Ahh. The baby is still breech we need to get you into surgery Bella." Edward and I nodded and soon I was prepped for surgery and Edward was outfitted in blue drapers, slippers, hat, and mask. He was putting his gloves on as we made our way down the hall. By the time we made it to surgical my epidural was in full effect.

Edward talked to me as Carlisle began surgery. In only five minutes He handed a tiny bundle to Edward. He lifted her so I could see her little face. "Baby A" he whispered as the nurse took her.

"And here is bundle number two." Carlisle said as he handed a even smaller bundle to Edward. Just like with Renesme, he held this one for me to see. " Baby B." He said handing the baby to a nurse.

"Baby A is 4 pounds 9 ounces. 16 inches long" I heard from across the room.

"And Baby B is 4 pounds 2 ounces. 16 inches long." said another nurse.

"Both are healthy and seem to be doing just fine." Carlisle added. "Let's get you straightened up so you can see those precious grandbabies of mine."

Edward left with my prodding and joined the nurse in showing the babies to our awaiting family. They held them up so that everyone could see their minute little faces and could coo at them through the glass. Every one had arrived he told me later. Even Rosalie with little one week old Ethan was excitedly pressed against the glass trying for the best first picture.

Once I was settled in my room, Edward along with the family joined me. "Can we know their names now?" Everyone cried out. Alice outshining them all. You would think with an ever growing baby bump to slow her down she wouldn't be so bouncy and boisterous. I think pregnancy has made her worse.

Edward took my hand and we both looked at our family. "Baby A is Renesme Marie Cullen." I said smiling.

"Baby B is Carlie Antonia." Edward added smiling just as big as I was.

"About time!" Alice claimed. " I'm surprised you let us know they were both girls the way you two stayed so hushed about everything."

I yawned and Edward shooed everyone from the room before sitting in the recliner next to my bed and humming me to sleep.

_Okay guys, this one is completed so I am going to start typing up my next story. I didn't really know where I was going as I wrote this one. Two chapters ago, I felt I was far from the end but as I wrote I found myself drawing to an end. I mostly felt my way around while writing this and after going back over previously posted chapters I found plenty that I could have wrote differently or could have maybe added something in. I suppose that is the great thing about the first story. You learn to grow and your mistakes make you realize that you could have had the potential to create something much more grand._

_Thank you everyone for following along with me. Amazingly, I had no bad remarks._

_You guys are by far the best. Cheermom and UnseenAngel17, you guys kept up the reviews and made me want to write if not for anyone, but the two of you. I had a lot of people follow this story and add it to their favorites. I took those as unwritten reviews and I thank the whole lot of you._

_The next story will not be posted until I have completed it fully and I am hoping will be more satisfactory than this one to all. I will be revisiting Alice and Jasper to spin my take on their relationship. I feel bad that Jasper had such a small role in this story. _

_With that said, I hope you will visit my next story when I get it posted._

_With many thanks,_

_Shaila "Shay" L. Langley_


End file.
